Love at Second Sight
by Ethereal-Goten
Summary: Goten, Trunks and Uub go off to train with Goku and Vegeta when they're young. But when they come back to Earth they find that things have changed quite a bit, maybe for the better.
1. Prologue

Ethereal-Goten  
  
Well I hate to admit it but this is my first time fanfic. Please don't fame me (almost everybody says that). Btw, this a g/b fanfic if you didn't read the summary  
  
Disclaimer: Like everybody else who writes dbz/gt fanfics, I don't own it so don't call up your lawyers.  
  
Well with out further ado:  
  
Love at Second Sight  
Chapter One: Prologue  
  
"Why do I have to go?" cried a eight year old Goten. "It's not fair, why can't I see mommy and Gohan for a while?" "It's for the best Goten, we need to prepare for any more villains that try to destroy Earth." Said a stern Goku. "The training that you are about to go through will be very intense and I want you to do your best. Goten only cried harder. "It won't be that bad" Goku said.  
  
" Vegeta, Trunks, Uub and I will be there with you. They're also going to go through the training. Goten sniffled a little. "When can I see mommy and Gohan?" "We'll travel in a spaceship and then you can talk with them on it." Said Goku.  
  
"Really?" asked Goten. "Really." said Goku "and I think you and Uub will be great friends with Trunks too." Suddenly Bulma appeared out of nowhere and said "Come on the spaceship is going to launch soon!" "Ok, Bulma. Goten and I will be right there!" Shouted Goku. " Let's go Goten, we don't want to keep them waiting."  
  
At the launch pad, everyone Goten knew was there. He was cheered up a bit and decided to talk to Trunks while the spaceship was being prepared. Goku and Gohan tried to calm down a very nervous Chi Chi but had no luck as she went into her next rage of sobs and mumbles about Goten being too young and he needed motherly love. A silent Vegeta was standing under a tree when Bulma suddenly hugged and kissed him, telling him to keep Trunks and himself safe. Vegeta only grunted and Bulma said "Thank you."  
  
Uub was also very nervous since he didn't really know anybody here either. He was only eight years old and about Goten and Trunks height. He was supposed to be a foreign exchange student represented by Capsule Corp. but he just got here and seemed to slightly uncomfortable. Goten suddenly grabbed Uub from behind and stared wrestling with him and Trunks joined in too. After a few minutes Goten was friends with Uub and Uub didn't feel so lonely anymore as Trunks, Goten, and him went to go play arm wrestling.  
  
When the sun was starting to set, everybody was starting to say bye to each other as the spaceship was ready to launch. Goten was tired from playing so much, so he kind of wandered around until his eyes landed on a aquamarine-haired girl. (Wow) Goten thought. (She's really pretty, uhhh I think I'll go talk to her.) As Goten walked closer the girl was shy and moved away a little but said hello as Goten advanced to her. "Hi, what's your name?" Goten asked.  
  
"My name is Bra, what's yours?" she said. "Mine's Goten." I said. "I'm about to go onto that spaceship and fly to a far away place." Goten said. "Do you think it will be scary?" asked Bra. "No I don't think so. As long as my dad is there I don't think I would be afraid. I'd better get on to the spaceship before they leave." Goten said. Bra then said "ok" and Goten jogged toward the spaceship as Bra wondered who Goten really was.  
  
When the spaceship launched, everybody cheered loudly and wished them good luck on their journey. "Hey Trunks, is that your sister down there?" Goten asked. "Yea it's my sister, so what? Do you like her or something?" "No, but she looks pretty to me." As Goten said those last final words, they flew out of the atmosphere and into space.  
  
A/N note: I haven't put up all of the ages yet but I will in the next chapter  
  
A/N note 2: I hoped you guys liked it, so please review! 


	2. Coming Home

Ethereal-Goten  
  
WOOHOO! School is out. Enough said. Now that it's summer I can write all I want.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't go all crazy over me  
  
A/N note: I am posting the ages for this chapter and this will be the constant ages for the rest of the fanfic (I think.)  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Coming Home  
  
17 years later...  
  
"Man, are we really home?" asked Goten. "It's hard to believe that 17 years have passed." As Goten looked at the world in front of him, Uub was with him commenting on how peaceful the world looked. Trunks turned around from unloading everything and said, "I can't believe we're home again. It's been some time since we've seen our friends and family. Well I think that's about it for the spaceship."  
  
"Hey Trunks," Goten asked. "Where's that big party you were talking about when we arrived???" "I think that he was a bit glued to the computer monitor in the spaceship talking to some cough girls cough." Uub said loudly. "Hey I was studying calculus!" Said Trunks defending himself" "Oh really?" "Well since when does the calculus program say "I love you" Trunks?" Goten was suddenly on the floor laughing like a maniac and Trunks turned to a shade of red. "Well I err.um...programmed it to say that. Trunks was getting quite nervous from all this interrogation, but Goten and Uub just simply said "surrrrrre."  
  
"Kakkarot! Give me my rubber ducky before I pound you into the ground!" Vegeta yelled, powering up to ssj and chasing Goku around the spaceship. "As long as you give me my teddy bear back!" Goku said in a playful tone, also powering up to ssj.  
  
"Do those two ever stop?" asked a confused Uub. " Heh, not really, unless you want to stop them." Trunks said thoughtfully. No thanks, I think I'm going to go with Goten and crash at his place," said Uub. Goten, Goku, and Uub went to Chi Chi's to go eat and sleep while Vegeta and Trunks went to Capsule Corp. to do the same. As Goten and Uub entered the house, Chi Chi got very excited and started cooking a celebration meal for them. "I'd like to spar with you later Uub, I want to test our power levels against each other since our last fight." Goten said, eating at the same time. "I think it will be good to know our max power levels."  
  
"I heard you went up to ssj5 during the training session with Goku." Said Uub. "Well I can do that and a little more." Goten boasted. "But I'm more intrigued by your power and how far it goes." "Well I'm not sure, I haven't calculated it yet, but Vegeta got scared last year and ran away from our sparring match." Uub said between mouthfuls of rice and vegetables.  
  
"I don't know about Trunks though, he seemed to get bored after a while, and spent most of the time in the spaceship learning Calculus and Chemistry or at least he says." "And I'm sure Goten has done all of his required homework on the computer right..Goten?" Chi Chi asked suspiciously. "Well ehehe.um..I kind of did all of it." Said Goten (The computer that they are talking about is a well computer that's basically an educational tool to learn but also does have a communication port where they can see and talk to their families, or whomever else.)  
  
"Well that was a great dinner Chi Chi, I wish we had stuff like this when we were training." rushed Goku. Chi Chi got all starry-eyed and said, "I haven't gotten a comment like that since Gohan and Videl's wedding! After dinner, they all went to play some board games and watched some TV before they went to bed.  
  
The next day Goten and Uub Went to use the gravity room at Capsule Corp. Luckily Vegeta wasn't there so they decided to start right away. "Ok Uub, we both know the rules: if you knock your opponent down, wait for him to get up, and no killing." "I remember Goten, just stop stalling, I know you're raising your ki level right there. Uub said. "Yea, but so are you." Goten said in defense. "I know, but lets go to our max to show each other so there won't be any surprises." Uub said.  
  
"I want to go first, because I want to see your power more than mine." Uub said. As Uub got into stance, Goten waited for him in a Vegeta-style pose. Uub's power started coming out like crazy as Uub yelled and Goten had to power up to ssj2 to protect himself from it. As Uub's yell died down, his power was radiating from him. "Whoa" Goten thought. I think he maybe be more powerful than me. "It took five minutes for me to fully power up, let's see how long it takes you." Uub said, smirking.  
  
"Alright, but be prepared to brace yourself." Goten said. Goten was yelling at the top of his lungs when his hair started to flair up from jet black to a golden yellow. Goten started going to ssj3, ssj4, ssj5 and then finally he maxed out right on the brink of ssj6. But strangely, Goten's hair wasn't long anymore, it was basically ssj2 but with a reddish tint to the hair. "Wow" thought Uub. I haven't seen anybody as strong as this before.  
  
_________________________________________________________ Bra woke up with a start. She felt this amazing energy that was being pumped out of somebody, in fact she felt two of them. She though it might be Vegeta and Trunks sparring, but she wanted to go see who it was anyways, even if It wasn't them sparring. She hadn't seen her brother in a long time and was very happy that she was able to see him again.  
  
But she had this strange reoccurring dream that haunted her every night. Her dream was about when she was 7 years old and she saw that black-haired boy that looked like Goku as he walked away from her. She always wondered what the dream meant, but always shook it off when she had other stuff to do. She put on a tank top and pants and walked to the gravity room where she saw some people training.  
  
Bra heard a "Come on you can do better than that." And a "You missed, better luck next time." When she peeked inside she saw two guys battling it out, but they looked nothing like Vegeta and Trunks, but something caught her eye.  
  
One of the boys looked like a more powerful version of a super saiyan, having longer hair and faster movement reactions. She had only gone to super saiyan before, but that was when she was training with Gohan and Pan. She waited and watched them go for about 10 more minutes and then heard an explosion. She saw the saiyan power down, and gasped. It was the same person from 17 years ago!  
  
"Ya know Uub, you shouldn't really hold back until that last second." Goten said. "You had me almost off guard for a quarter of the match, and that would have meant everything." "Well.I was testing you." Said a very drained out Uub. "Sure." Chuckled Goten. "Well I'm going to go hit the showers and come back so we can have a rematch, and next time I won't be testing you." Uub smiled, and walked out of the gravity room.  
  
Bra entered the gravity room and said hi to her mystery man. Goten in return said hi, but was looking at the machine. Bra asked shyly, "What are you looking at?" "Oh, just some of the buttons, I haven't been here in a long time." Replied Goten, still looking at the controls. "About 17 years I think." That last sentence stopped Bra, and she started to wonder if this guy really was the same person she met years ago.  
  
Goten got curious and finally turned around to see who it was. "Wow." That was all he could think as he turned around, facing the person who seemed distantly familiar. "Hey, I sort of remember you." Replied Goten started to walk towards the guy's locker room. "You're Trunk's sister right?"  
  
Bra was too preoccupied to answer that question as she was starring at his body. "Muscular chest, arms, and legs. What more could a girl want?" Bra thought. "I wouldn't mind going on a date with him one day." She sighed since all of the guys she had ever dated were either out for her money or her body. Either way, she was capable of defending herself and often did it when guys were constantly staring at her (which was most of the time.)  
  
"Hello...hello?" Bra suddenly snapped out of her daydream and came face to face with the young saiyan, which made her blush. "My name's Goten, it's nice to meet you. Goten with a smile on his face." "Uh.yes well I'm Bra, nice to meet you too." "Wow, it's been a long time since I've seen a any girls, well it's almost like they didn't exist. Goten laughed quietly. "Well it's been fun meeting you Bra, but I'm going to hit the showers too and be on my way out, so.do you think we could hang out later?"  
  
Goten knew he was saying things before he could think, but this girl was beyond beautiful. But, now he had a voice in his head always warning him about what Trunks might think, but more importantly what Vegeta might think.  
  
Of course, Goten knew he could beat Vegeta in a match, but when Vegeta was angry, he would usually destroy everything in his path and would take no prisoners, this of course, included him. Goten shuddered at the thought of what might happen if Vegeta got word that Kakkarot's second brat was falling for his daughter. While her was thinking he almost didn't catch Bra's answer to his question.  
  
"Ok, we can hang out later, just come over here at 3 p.m. and I'll be ready to go. "Fine then, it's a date." Goten responded quickly. Both of them quickly turned away then turned back trying to hide the blush out of what he just said. "Well anyways, I'll see you later then Bra." Goten didn't get an answer since Bra was too busy staring at his backside to notice anything.  
  
Ok I'm finished with the chapter guys. Please review. (Sounds creative, right?) 


	3. Hanging Out

Ethereal~Goten  
  
Nothing much going on. It's just summer..sigh...  
  
Disclaimer: I wish I had enough money to own it.  
  
Goten: 25 Bra: 24 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah)=thinking  
  
Chapter 2:  
Hanging Out  
  
"Hey mom I'm going to go out for a while. I probably won't be back until dinner." Goten said while hurriedly putting on a black shirt and khakis also reminding himself that it was 2:55 p.m. "Might I ask what you're going to do while going "out"?" Chi Chi asked. "I'm going hang out with someone." Goten explained. "Well all right, but try to be back in time for dinner because your father caught some fish (their fish size is about twice the height of an average human.)  
  
"Sure mom, I'll be back by then." Goten said as he quickly ran out of the house, though not quite noticing the crater right in front of the house. "Let's see, umm. what capsule should I use? Wait, how do I use a capsule again?? Oh well forget that, I'll just fly." Goten flew straight into the air looking at the scenery below him. "Wow this place looks even more beautiful than when I was here last time.  
  
"AHHG! What should I wear????" Thought Bra. She went through her whole wardrobe, but couldn't find anything suitable to wear (or at least in Goten's presence.) Goten will never find me attractive in this! Not in this one either! Wait what am I saying? We're just hanging out, it's not like it's a date or anything...but still!  
  
I need to find SOMETHING that we would like me in. She finally picked a black spaghetti shirt that said "Angel in Disguise" in blue with tight cut- off shorts. She hurried down the stairs and waited for Goten on the couch. Trunks walked by and whistled. "Well where are you going today? It seems like some special guy is going to get some tonight!" Trunks said.  
  
"For your information Trunks, some guy WON'T be getting it tonight, so get your perverse ideas out of your head." Bra said, obviously angry at Trunks' remark. "I'd like to see you try." Trunks said with a smirk on his face. Bra simply shot an energy ball right into Trunks' face and he went flying through a wall or two. Bra could hear an OWWW from far back, but didn't bother to answer it while she went back to sit down on the couch.  
  
Goten arrived at Capsule Corp. right at 3:00 and ringed the doorbell. Within seconds the door swung open, and Goten just stood there like an idiot admiring the beauty in front of him. "Um Goten, you there? Bra said waving her hand in front of Goten's face. "Uh.what? Um.oh yea I'm here ehehe, I was just uh..looking at the uhh.er..hole in your wall?  
  
Hey Bra you seem kinda spaced out." Goten replied. "Oh well let me show my car" Said Goten while throwing out a capsule containing a black Jaguar. "I finally remembered how to use a capsule." Goten was walking to the car when he noticed Bra wasn't following him.  
  
"I wonder why she hasn't done anything except stare at me? Oh well I guess I'll have to pull her into the car." He went back over and pulled her gently into the car, closed the door and got into the car himself, and drove away. While Goten was driving, a million thoughts were racing through Bra's head.  
  
"He touched my hand! He's cute. Does he like me? I wonder where we're going. I wonder if it will be secluded where we can hug and kiss and.." "Hey Bra you there? I was hoping you could show me around. It's been quite awhile since I was last here and it looks totally different." Goten said, interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Oh yea, um just park the car over here and we can start the tour. Let's go to the mall first, that way we can go shopping!" Bra said. "Well, ok Bra." Goten said, not realizing how long shopping sprees can take. Hour after hour Bra took Goten to about 100 stores before recognizing it was dark. "Hey, Bra why don't we go have dinner over at the restraunt across the street? It'll be my treat! Goten said happily, while carrying twenty bags of clothing.  
  
"Ok, but let's put these bags in the car first." Said Bra. After putting the clothes in trunk, they went to eat dinner. Bra ordered a salad and a main course, but Goten ordered half the menu. As soon as dinner was finished, Bea suggested that they go for a walk in the park.  
  
During their walk Goten said, "It's very beautiful here in the park, (especially with you in it.") "I think it's the moonlight that accentuates everything." Bra said, looking into Goten's eyes. "Yes I think it is the moonlight that accentuates everything." Goten said softly, putting his arms around bra's waist, and looking into Bra's turquoise eyes, leaning in for a kiss.  
  
At that moment Bra was thinking (Yes! He's going to kiss me! This is a dream come true!) On the other hand Goten's conscious was thinking (No! This isn't right. Wait! Think of Vegeta. V-e-g-e-t-a. He will kill you. I'm sure of it. Hey! Listen to me!) A second later, Goten looked at his watch and said, "It's 12:00 a.m.?! Chi Chi is going to be so mad at me. Thanks for showing me around Bra, I'll see you later and you can keep the car!" Goten flew away, leaving a confusing Bra in the middle of the park. Bra quietly said, "Thanks for almost making my dreams come true."  
  
Dun Dun Dun! To be a cliffhanger or not to be a cliffhanger, that is the question. Not this time. Man, this took some time to write. Review! 


	4. Fight to the Death

Ethereal~Goten  
  
Summer. It makes everything slow where I live. On another note I'd like to thank Sayianprincess and Mako-Kigue for reviewing my fic.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm too poor to own something like Dragonball Z/Gt  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah)=thinking  
  
Chapter 3:  
Fight to the Death  
  
"Aw man." Goten said. (I can't believe I left Bra standing there. I guess I panicked at the wrong time. Well at least this wasn't a date or anything otherwise, it would've been a lot worse.) Goten flew as fast as his body could allow him but he didn't notice anything around him until he bumped his head into what seemed like a wall of bricks. "OW!" Goten rubbed his head and looked up to see that last thing he ever wanted to see in his life. "V-v-vegeta. Uh.what a pleasant surprise to see you here."  
  
"I could say the same thing, Goten." There was something strange about the way he said Goten, seeing as when they trained, Vegeta had developed a respect for Goten almost like a second son, but it was almost. Still, the way he said Goten's name was a bit intimidating. "So Vegeta, what are you doing here at this time of day?"  
  
"I have no time to talk to you, Bulma has asked me to pick up a few things at the supermarket." Vegeta answered. (Whew.) Goten thought. (It's a good thing Bra didn't tell Vegeta what happened otherwise, I might be dead by now.)  
  
"Oh, and Goten, When Bra came home, I could smell your scent on her. I could kill you right now for that, but Bulma needs the groceries taken care of." Vegeta chuckled. "If I EVER see you lay hands or even eyes on her, you'll be fighting the second you do that with me. Well bye for now, Goten."  
  
Vegeta laughed loudly all the way to the supermarket. Goten, bewildered by Vegeta's comments, flew home to hopefully get some sleep. Unfortunately, Chi Chi was there to start yelling at Goten about why he didn't come home for dinner and how Uub was waiting for his re-match against him.  
  
Bra walked home silently, not even using the car that Goten gave her. She felt half shocked half angry at what Goten did, but she wished that she was still in Goten's embrace right about when he was going to kiss her. She thought about how his body was so warm, and how her legs melted when he was close. She kept thinking about Goten until she reached her house, which sounded like there was a madhouse inside.  
  
It was something she was getting used to, but it wasn't like this when Vegeta and Trunks were gone. She saw Trunks, Bulma, and Vegeta in a heated argument that looked like it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She sensed Trunks and Vegeta's energy rising, but saw Bulma start to pull out her frying pan.  
  
Then, she noticed Pan sitting on the couch, obviously trying to ignore the argument. Pan looked at Bra, and Bra nodded to her room, Bra was following Pan up the stairs when she heard scattered words from the argument about "My girl, Kakkarot's brat, and dating Pan. When Bra was about to enter her room, she noticed that one of Vegeta's eyes were looking straight at her. She just ignored it and went inside her room.  
  
"Hey Pan, What's up with all the arguing?" Bra asked. "Trunks and I got home from our date, and Vegeta stared yelling at Trunks since I'm apart of Goku's bloodline." "When did you and Trunks start dating, exactly?" Bra asked with a sweatdrop on her head. "This afternoon, but enough about Trunks and I.  
  
I heard that you went on a date with someone." Bra blushed at the thought of her and Goten going on a date. "I didn't go on a date, I just went to spend some time with some one that I wanted to know better." Bra said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "It sounded like a date to me Bra, but the important matter is that who you went out with." Pan said.  
  
"For the last time Pan, I didn't go out with somebody, I just wanted to know more about him." Said Bra, getting irritated by Pan's persistence to know. " Well all I want to know is who you got to know better." Pan said. "Ok, I'll tell you, but you better not tell anyone else." Bra said quietly, making sure that nobody was going to hear what she said. "I went out with Goten." Pan's eyes went wide, and she said,  
  
"You went out with my uncle?!" in a very loud voice. "Calm down Pan it's not bad or anything, Goten is a nice guy, but it's not like I plan on marrying him and having kids. Bra blushed at her own words. "Well." Pan said. "I guess it's ok, but tell me more about what you and Goten did. After an hour of talking to Pan, Bra couldn't hear anymore arguing so Pan decided that it was time to go home. When Pan left, Bra quickly took a shower and put on her pajamas. (I wonder what Goten's doing right now.) Bra thought, and with that, she fell asleep the second hit the bed.  
  
The alarm clock rang. It sounded like "Get up Goten, you're such a lazy bum I can't believe you didn't show up for a re-match." Goten was too sleepy, so he just hit in the general direction from where the noise was coming from. "OW, GET UP GOTEN OR DO I HAVE TO DRAG YOU TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH TO WAKE YOU UP?" Uub yelled.  
  
"Ok, ok I'm getting up, jeez Uub you can be such a bother for morning spars." Goten said, irritably. "I think I'm better prepared today than yesterday, I feel energetic enough to run 1000 laps today around the Capsule Corp. complex." Uub said happily. "Heh, don't be too sure about that Uub, the track we ran back then was twice as small as Capsule Corp." Goten finished up and they headed toward Capsule Corp.  
  
As they entered the Gravity room, they saw Vegeta and Trunks battling it out, and decided to wait there until they were finished. Goten and Uub could see craters all over the gravity room and the rips and tears in Vegeta and Trunk's clothing. Trunks stood there looking victorious, while Vegeta looked like he needed to breathe air very badly. Suddenly, Vegeta races for Trunks and catches him off guard.  
  
"First rule of fighting." Vegeta said. "Always try to bluff your opponent." Vegeta punched Trunks and threw him into the air and elbowed him into the ground. As Vegeta levitated in the air he chose his last attack. Vegeta yelled, "Final Flash!" It let out a blinding flash of light as it crashed into the small crater that Trunks was in. Goten and Uub could hear the scream of pain when it hit Trunks. "You're still not ready yet Trunks." Vegeta said." "You still haven't won 50 fights from Goku or I. I feel very disappointed in you."  
  
Vegeta walked away from the gravity room. Goten and Uub rushed to where Trunks was, in the crater. "Hey man." Goten said. "Here's a senzu bean." "Hope you'll feel better soon. The moment Trunks swallowed it; Goten and Uub could feel Trunk's energy rising faster. "Hey, I want you guys to fight me." Trunk's said eagerly. "You want me and Uub to team up against you or do you want a free for all?" Goten asked "I want a free for all, and don't hold back."  
  
All of them got into their stances and Goten yelled, "THREE, TWO, ONE." The second they all thought zero, they ran at each other and formed a small triangle, where lightning fast kicks, punches and blocks were made. After a few minutes they all stopped, "This is getting up nowhere." Uub said. "I agree." Said Trunks. Both Goten and Trunks powered up to ssj4 and Uub powered up to his max, making sure that his power wasn't as noticeable as Trunks and Goten's.  
  
Goten and Trunks went after Uub making him the middle of the fighting. Uub concentrated more on Trunks since he was the weakest of the three. He thought that he could take out Trunks early in the fight; Goten would be more of an easier opponent. Oh was he so wrong. Trunks had raised his energy much higher than Uub had expected giving Trunks a slight advantage. To Goten, it seemed like a chance to take both Trunks and Uub out at the same time, so he flew away so Uub could take Trunks with both hands.  
  
What both Trunks and Uub didn't know is that Goten was powering his last attack. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goten put almost everything he had into that blast and hoped that Trunks and Uub didn't have the time to dodge it. What Goten didn't know was that Bra was watching right behind where Trunks and Uub were fighting.  
  
Goten realized it at the last second and instant tranmissioned right in front of it to block the blast. Goten thought right as he appeared in front of the kamehameha wave. (It's kind of ironic that what I made to defeat two people, I end up protecting another one from the blast.) That was the last thought he had right before it hit.  
  
To be a cliffhanger or not to be a cliffhanger that is the question. This one is at least. I hope the fighting scene wasn't too bad. Review! 


	5. Waking Up in a New World

Ethereal~Goten  
  
Summer is getting better, but it is still boring.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, saying this means I have no ownership of it.  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah) =thinking  
  
Chapter 4:  
Waking Up in a New World  
  
"Goten, Goten, are you there? It looks like he's finally going to wake up." Said a soft voice. Goten was thinking, (Man, my head hurts so much, wait a minute, I can't move my body! Oh well, at least I can open my eyes.) Goten slowly opened his eyes seeing that Bra was right next to him, but nobody else was in the room. Goten realized it was a hospital bed, though he didn't like hospitals too much. Goten looked at Bra, only to find her distraught, with red eyes and bags under them.  
  
(What could have caused her so much pain?) Goten thought. (Is it because of me?) "Hey, Bra what's up?" Goten saw her smile, but it wasn't any ordinary smile, this one brought all of his defenses down, it would have made him crumble to the ground if he was standing up. She just hugged him, making sure that he was actually there, that she wouldn't just suddenly wake up from a dream, still seeing him in a coma, but he really was there.  
  
Goten enjoyed the embrace very much, but the last thing he remembered was blocking his kamehameha wave. "Hey, Bra," he asked softly. "How long was I out?" "It's been two weeks Goten, I missed you so much." Bra started to cry. "Yeah, I missed you too, Bra." Goten was thinking, (that blast must have been pretty strong to knock me out for two weeks, but I probably took most of the force.) "Bra, do you have a senzu bean?" "Yeah, Goku wanted me to give this to you when you woke up."  
  
"Thanks Bra." Goten said. As he ate the senzu bean he felt all of his energy coming back, and the use of his body parts. "I feel better now. Let's go outside and see what's happening." "Ok, but come here for a second." Bra said. Goten obliged and moved closer to Bra and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "That's payback for almost kissing me."  
  
Bra walked to the door, opened it and went out. On the other hand Goten was sitting in the hospital bed, dazed at what Bra did. When Goten finally came to his senses, he found his orange training gi right next to him, and put it on since he didn't like the idea of wearing hospital clothes, especially when there was a draft in it.  
  
As soon as Goten left the room, he could see Pan's head on Trunk's shoulder as they slept, this didn't bother him much, given that Pan had told him she liked Trunks before they got back home. The only other person there was Bra, but she seemed fast asleep.  
  
Goten decided that he would sit down and wait for everybody else to come, and he sat right next to Bra, since there were no more chairs in the hallway. He noticed that it was 3:30 p.m. and if his corrections were right, Goku wouldn't be finished with lunch for another 2 hours.  
  
While Bra was sleeping her head lolled to the right, and it landed on Goten's shoulders, but he was in too deep in thought to notice it. (This is certainly different, Bra never came on to me as strong as she did in the hospital room.  
  
But, she's probably already taken, I don't think I could ever compare to the guy Bra has probably got. There is still hope for me, right? I should've taken that chance when we were in the park, maybe I could've won her over, but it's too late, whether she's single or not, I've lost my chance.)  
  
After an hour of thinking, Goten noticed a hand on his chest. He tensed up and looked to his left. (Whew, Bra is still asleep, but she has her head on my shoulder and her hand on my chest. I think I'm going to go walk a bit.) Goten got the pillow from his bed and put it behind Bra's head, and went off to walk the hospital corridors.  
  
Eventually Goten wandered outside, and to his dismay, the hospital looked like it was miles away from civilization. The hospital itself, was on a mountain, but the rest was forest, as far as the eye could see. (I wonder where everybody else is, if they're not already here, but it doesn't seem like it.)  
  
Goten went back inside to have what seemed like hours just staying out there looking at the endless expanse of forest. He decided to check up on Bra and the others, but when he go back to his hospital room, they were nowhere in sight. After a few minutes, the doctor came to check on him, and Goten was just fine, much to the doctor's surprise.  
  
"Doctor, do you know where my friends have gone?" Goten asked. "If you sign out of the hospital ward and exit through the door over there, I think you might find them in the lobby," the doctor replied. "This is a hotel?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well," the doctor answered. "It's more like a spa and recovery resort, but yes, it is a hotel." "Thanks a lot, doctor." Goten replied. Goten then checked out of the hospital ward, and started to go down in the elevator, when he noticed that the hotel was luxurious to the finest point. Goten saw the faces of Trunks and Pan in the lobby, so he decided to ask them what's going on when he got down there from the elevator.  
  
"Trunks, uh.Trunks, you there?" Goten thought it was no use anymore, as Trunks wouldn't stop the kissing part. Goten went to look for Bra and saw her sitting in the main recreation room, reading a book on one of the couches. She looked up at him and smiled the same way that she did when they were in the hospital room.  
  
"So, what's going on around here?" Goten asked as he sat in a chair. "Well," Bra started. "We only have two rooms since the resort is booked up, Trunks and Pan want to share a room together, so we'll share a room." "How many beds will there be?" "Just one in each room." Bra said in a casual way, but Goten crashed to the floor.  
  
"Where are Goku, Vegeta and the others?" Goten inquired. "Well this trip originally was just for you, but then Trunks wanted to keep you company while you rest, and Pan wanted to go with Trunks, so I went too. Vegeta threw a big fit and Goku challenged him to a fight. Fortunately, Goku bet that if he won, all of us would go without parents watching us, and you can see how that turned out." Replied Bra. "Goku, always looking out for us. Anyways, if you need me I'll be exploring the resort." Goten said.  
  
After Goten walked away Pan came over and talked to Bra. "How's your plan going?" Pan asked. "Everything's just fine, and getting two rooms with only one bed was a nice touch Pan." Bra said. "Trunks and I were going to get one bed anyways, so why not you two?" Pan said mischievously "What's your plan about, though?"  
  
Pan inquired. "I'm trying to get Goten to fall in love with me. I know it sounds selfish, but I've never felt this way about any guy before. I plan to win him over by the time we leave this place, but if he's taken then I'll have to wait for my turn."  
  
"Well you do have good intentions, so I won't bother you, and good luck!" Pan walked back to Trunks and they held while waiting for the elevator to the rooms. (That reminds me.) Bra thought. (I need to go get Goten so then we can check out the room.) Bra sat there reading until she felt that she was finished.  
  
She could sense Goten's energy and went toward the general direction where it was. (Ok, I see him, he's in the bar, talking to some strange woman, wait. Another woman? Oh my god, she is ugly, everything about her is wrong. It seems that she's hitting on him too. That's it. I'm going to go over there and punch the daylights out of her!)  
  
Goten could feel the energy flowing out Bra and saw that she was staring right at the woman he was talking to. (Oh no, now she's starting to hit on me? Uh oh, better end this quick, before Bra gets too angry.) When Bra walked up to the woman Goten suddenly said, "Look, here's my girlfriend, well I have to be going otherwise I might miss uh.Lamaze class? Anyways it was nice knowing you, good-bye." Goten caught hold of Bra and then ran out of the bar as fast as he could run and stopped in the main recreation room to rest a little.  
  
Bra hadn't caught up with the present as she thought she was still in the bar. Goten realized that he didn't let go of Bra yet, even when he had his arm around her waist. Goten quickly put his arms to his sides, while quickly trying to hide his blush, and Bra got back to the present. "Goten, you want to go check out the room with me?"  
  
Bra blurted out. "Yeah, sure Bra." Goten answered. They rode the elevator upstairs to where all the rooms were and found their room right across for Pan and Trunk's room. Bra slid the electronic keycard through the slot and went inside with Goten following behind.  
  
"Wow," was all Bra and Goten could say. The room was probably the best room they both have seen in a long time. It had a kitchen with all the major appliances, master bedroom, living room, and a small game room to the side of the living room. All the luggage was there from the airport, everything was perfect.  
  
"Look at the time, it's 10:30 p.m. I have to go wash and everything, but I need to unpack." Bra said. "I'll unpack everything, you just go do your things first." Goten said. "Thanks Goten," Bra replied and hugged him. Goten set to work on unpacking everything while Bra washed and did her hair. They switched places after awhile and after Goten was finished they did it together.  
  
"It's almost twelve, and I'm already exhausted." Goten said "Me too," Bra said. Bra exchanged sighs of tiredness with Goten, so they decided they would go to sleep. "Which side do you want?" asked Goten. "Whatever's fine with you, Goten." Bra replied. "Okay, well why don't you get the right side and I'll get the left." "Fine with me."  
  
They both plopped onto the bed, and put the covers over themselves. They seemed far away from each other and Goten looked he was about to fall off the bed since he had his back to her. Bra suddenly had a thought. "Goten I feel a little cold, could you come over here and warm me up." "Okay, but how do I warm you up?"  
  
"I'll show you." Bra said, getting excited. She moved really close to him and put his arms around her waist. "Are you sure about this?" Goten said, getting a little nervous. "This is the only way I know." Goten was in heaven, he was with Bra and everything was just right. He wondered if he had woken up in some dimension that was parallel to the real one, but he didn't care. He had Bra in his arms, and that meant everything to him.  
  
AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS THE END! Not really, just kidding. There's a lot more to come. Review! 


	6. Spending Days with You

Ethereal~Goten  
  
I think I may be writing too much, but I've got a lot of time on my hands, so it doesn't seem like pumping a new chapter out every other day. Maybe I should just stop posting and wait for a while then start again. Never mind that, I'm going to keep posting as long I live, or until this fic is finished. On another note I would like to thank Veggie-chanfan, son gomay videl goku, little onna, and ally 13 for reviewing.  
  
Disclaimer: This again? Jeez, I don't own Dbz/Gt.  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah) =thinking ((blahblahblah))=conscience is talking  
  
A/N: In this chapter there is a short reference to Buu. The Buu saga did happen in this timeline, but it was somewhere between the Trunks and Frieza saga. Which means Goku and Vegeta were a lot stronger than they were in the real storyline.  
  
Chapter 5:  
Spending Days with You  
  
The days went fast when Goten and Bra were in each other's company. Sometimes they would relax and read a book together, or spend the day swimming in the pool or the Jacuzzi they found in the bathroom. Some could say they were a couple, always spending time together, never separating.  
  
To each other, they were the best of companions, never letting the other stray too far without them. Goten was happy with his life here, even though she wasn't his actual girlfriend, he enjoyed spending time with her.  
  
Bra found it delightful waking up next to Goten every day; he made everything worthwhile to her. It was as if her life had turned upside down; she was used to waking up alone, going to school alone, in fact she never had many friends. Her mother was the comforter for her, but even then her didn't have the power to soothe Bra's soul like Goten did.  
  
"Hey Bra, wake up." Goten said. "Just a few more minutes, mother." Bra answered. "That's Mr. Mother to you, now wake up or do I have to drag you out of the bed to wake you up?" Goten said playfully. Bra didn't wake up for a while so, Goten decided to tickle her. He had his head right over Bra's when her head went up and their lips touched, almost. Instead, he had his lips on her nose and she had her lips on his chin. Both of them were surprised and turned away from each other to hide their blushes.  
  
"Uh.well I'll uh. go make some coffee." Goten stammered. He quickly exited the room, leaving Bra alone. (Darn,) Bra thought. (I almost had him.) She sighed and went to go brush her teeth. When she came out of the bedroom, she could see Goten flipping pancakes, making scrambled eggs, frying bacon, grilling sausages, making toast, and squeezing oranges for orange juice. "Wow," Bra said. "I didn't know you cooked."  
  
"Well there had to be one, trying to feed four saiyans and a reincarnation of Buu." Goten replied happily "You mean the Buu that almost destroyed Earth?" "Yeah, but Uub is a nicer version of him." Before they knew it, breakfast was done, and they both sat down to eat. "Wow this is really good food." Bra said between spoonfuls of scrambled eggs. "Yeah it is really good." Goten replied, with food in his mouth. After breakfast, Goten and Bra went to meet up with Trunks and Pan to see what to do for that day.  
  
"Well there's a shopping mall over there." Pan suggested. "Well what ever she chooses, I'm with her." Trunks said, kissing Pan on the cheek. "I'm game if Bra wants to." Goten declared, putting his arm around Bra, obviously jealous of Trunks. "Well I can go, so let's go shopping!" Bra said, excited with the prospect of buying new clothes. Bra dragged Pan along as she went to the nearest store, while Trunks slowed Goten down a bit.  
  
"What are you doing with my sister, Goten" Trunks asked, though his tone wasn't exactly friendly. "What are you doing with my niece, Trunks?" Goten inquired, using the same tone. "Ok, let me rephrase it. How come you and Bra have been spending a lot of time in hotel room?" "I could ask you the same thing with Pan." "Well Pan and I haven't been doing anything, ok? She and I are having a steady relationship right now." Trunks spat. "I could say the same thing about Bra and I even though we are not dating." Goten argued back.  
  
"But my question is, do you want to date her? Do you even love her?" Trunks said quietly "Yes, I want to date her and I do love her, but I'm afraid that she might have been taken already." Goten said, looking defeated. "Well I'm not going to stop you, but I'll let you in on a little secret. From what I've heard from Pan, she's says that Bra's single and she loves you very much. But don't tell anybody, otherwise I might be in for it." "Thanks man." Goten and Trunks embraced in a brotherly hug, and then went to find their girls.  
  
The guys didn't know what was happening, it seemed that time was blurring around them as they went from shop to shop, hour to hour. All they knew was that it was going to end sometime. "Well, it's 9:45 p.m." Trunks said. "I think dinner should be a nice substitute for shopping." Goten said with his stomach rumbling. "Well I saw a nice, fancy restaurant near the lobby." Said the girls. "Just make sure you have enough money," Trunks said to Goten. "Don't worry, I think I have enough."  
  
They all had a nice quiet dinner, even though Trunks and Goten were gobbling all the food and drink into their mouths. Trunks and Goten decided to share the bill when it came out to $500. "I guess we all ate a lot for dinner." Commented Trunks. "Correction," Pan said. "You and Goten ate a lot for dinner." Bra sniggered. "Oh well, Trunks let's go pay the bill." Goten and Trunks took out their wallets and pulled out two hundred dollar bills and a fifty. "Touché, my friend." Trunks said.  
  
"Well I had to take out a lot of money today. How did you think we were going to pay for all those clothes?" Goten said. Bra hit on the head and said, "Pan and I didn't buy a lot." "Ow, ok, you got me." Goten said playfully. "It's almost 11:30 p.m. Well I'd better be getting back to go to sleep." Goten said while yawning. "Uh. me too." Said Bra. "Well I'll guess we'll see you tomorrow then Trunks said. "Yeah, we'll see you later."  
  
Goten and Bra walked back to the hotel room in silence. When they got back into the room Goten said, "If you need me I'll be in the Jacuzzi." Goten took off all his clothes, put on his swimming trunks, climbed into the Jacuzzi and turned the hot water and the jets on. (What a day. Shopping can take a lot out of a man, especially if he's with the one he loves.)  
  
Goten thought, ignoring his last comment. When the water was high enough, and he was pretty warm Goten closed his eyes trying to relax. Goten didn't know that Bra was right behind him about to go into the Jacuzzi too. Bra was trying her best not to wake Goten up. He seemed so peaceful in the Jacuzzi and she didn't want to disturb him, but she was pretty tired too.  
  
Goten felt something hit his leg. He tried to ignore it, but it felt so smooth and silky. He wanted to touch it, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He finally decided that he was going to open his eyes and see what it was first. He opened his eyes and froze. Bra was wearing a white two-piece that exposed almost everything and left nothing to imagine. Goten felt numb, he couldn't move; his whole functional body was in a state of shock. All he could do was watch Bra get into the Jacuzzi. When she turned around to look at him, Goten got control of his eyelids and shut them.  
  
Goten contemplated on what he saw. (What I saw wasn't made for human eyes. Bra is beyond beautiful. Words cannot even begin to describe her.) Then, his conscience kicked in. ((Hey, you should ask her to be your girlfriend.)) (No, I don't think so.) ((So you don't like her anymore?)) (It's not that, I just think that she doesn't deserve me.) ((What? You heard Trunks, he said that Bra was VERY in love with you.))  
  
(Even though that may be the case, I feel like a lovesick puppy that just follows her everywhere.) ((Hm, you may be right, but that's not the point. The point is, you have to ask her.)) (What if she declines?) ((At least you tried. If she sincerely doesn't love you then you could still be friends.)) (I don't believe you.) ((There's only one way to find out, and if you NEVER take this chance you'll never find out if she truly does love you.)) (Fine, fine, fine. I'm going to ask her. But if you're wrong about this, I'm going to come back here and beat you up.)  
  
"Bra, you there?" Goten asked "Yeah, I'm here." Bra said. "I need to ask you a question." Goten said with his head staring at the water. "Ok, go ahead." "Will you be my girlfriend?" "What?" Bra was taken aback by this question. "I'm sorry if it's kind of fast, it's just that I love you." Goten muttered. "Oh Goten, I've been waiting for you to say that ever since you woke up in the hospital." "You have?" Goten was puzzled. "Yes. I just have these feeling for you that I could never have with anybody else. I love you Goten, and nobody else."  
  
Goten started to kiss Bra lightly on the lips, but fought back as Bra was making it passionate. They stayed in the Jacuzzi for hours, just talking and kissing, telling each other how they loved one another. When they did go to bed, Goten put his arms protectively over Bra's waist and whispered, "You're mine Bra, I'll never let anyone hurt you or take you away from me." Goten and Bra slept peacefully, knowing that no matter how apart they were, they would always be together.  
  
Ok, I meant to make this a bit more fluffy, but sorry if it doesn't meet your standards. I need some ideas for my next chapter, and was wondering if I should put a conflict that was tear Bra and Goten away from each other. Email me if you have a suggestion. Otherwise, Review! 


	7. The Fateful Day

Ethereal~Goten  
  
Ok guys here's the deal, school is starting I probably won't have a new chapter until maybe half end of my winter break. Sorry for all those people who like this story. Later guys, off to a better (worse) education! Disclaimer: In no way whatsoever, I do not own dbz/gt.  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah) =thinking ((blahblahblah))=conscience is talking  
  
Chapter 6:  
The Fateful Day  
  
"What time is it?" Goten said to himself. Goten opened his eyes, only to see Bra's sleeping from right next to him. (It was only yesterday that I told her that I loved her and she loved me back. I wish that this life could never end.) Goten tried to get out of bed, but Bra's arms were draped around him. Goten kissed her softly on the lips and she let go. Goten washed up and put new clothes on, though the only thing he could find was his orange gi. (Well if this is the only thing I can find, I'll wear it.) Thought Goten. Goten proceeded to make breakfast, but he heard a knock on the door. Goten saw Trunks outside, and let him in.  
  
"What's up?" Goten asked. "Goku called to say that we should bring the girls back home." Trunks said. Goten noticed that Trunks was being dead serious with no sign of a smile. "Anything else the matter Trunks?" "We've got trouble." "What kind of trouble?" Goten asked, his voice starting be serious. "We received a distress signal from Namek today, and it doesn't look good. Focus your mind a bit and look for a power to your east."  
  
"Ok," Goten said. "Whoa, I feel this giant power coming all the way from there." "Namek is so far away, we usually can't feel anything from there, but now we can." Trunks exclaimed. The Nameks are trying to find the dragon balls as fast as they can, but they need help badly. Since we are the only other living planet that has dragonballs, we think the monster will get us next." "When do we leave?" Goten asked. "As soon as we can, possibly by tonight." Trunks said.  
  
"You get Pan ready and I'll get Bra ready, meet us here to instant- transmission." Goten said. Trunks had never heard Goten use this voice in a long time, it sounded way too serious, like Goten was about to give his life to save save something. Trunks quietly exited the room to get ready, and Goten went to wake Bra up. "Bra, wake up, it's time to go." Goten quietly said. Bra saw the only thing she wanted to in the morning.  
  
Goten was the love of her life, she would do anything for him, go anywhere for him. But he didn't have his usually cheerful face on; his face had this frown that looked like it had suffered so many wars and battles, unable to show any emotion on his face except being serious. Bra asked the first thing that pooped into her mind.  
  
"What's going on Goten?" Bra asked. "We have to go home." Goten responded. Goten's face was expressionless, he knew what his face looked like, and wanted not to show any emotion that would make her ask questions. Bra quietly brushed her teeth, put on some casual clothes, and then packed up everything. Goten helped her carry the luggage into the living room and sat down on the couch to wait. Bra was looking into his face.  
  
(Goten seems serious about going home. I wonder what's happened to make Goten this scary.) Then, she noticed his eyes. All the time she had been thinking about his face as in a whole, but his eyes made the face entirely different. They were cold, his eyes didn't have that feeling that made her happy, but instead they were piercing, holding anger, fury, it wasn't the Goten Bra knew, it was an alter ego.  
  
Trunks and Pan came over and Goten stood up to greet them. Now he put on a cheerful face that Pan wouldn't find suspicious. "Hi Pan, Trunks." Goten said, Bra did likewise. They all put their hands on each other's shoulders except Goten "You guys ready?" Goten asked. All of them said, "Ready." Goten put two fingers to his head and they disappeared.  
  
Goten and the others appeared in a grassy plain next to the Son house. Everybody could see Goku and Vegeta battling it out right there in the air. "Let's get to higher ground before they start shooting energy blasts at us." Goten said calmly. Everybody followed him as they went up to a hill to watch them. Pan and Bra's eyes bugged as they saw the speed of the fight. Pan said, "I can't even see what they're doing, unless you slow it about 20 times." "I agree with you very much." Bra said.  
  
"Well I think that Goku should stop playing around, and start using the real power he's been hiding." Goten said. Goten and Trunk's eyes were following every movement Goku and Vegeta made. "I don't think it's so much of Goku holding back as Vegeta not fighting as fast." Said Trunks. "So you think that Goku is purposely trying to level himself with Vegeta's level?" "Do birds fly?" "What do you suppose we do now?" Goten asked. "I say we interrupt them." Trunks said with a smile on his face. "Well, ok then. Girls, stand back." Goten said. Pan and Bra moved back about a foot and watched Goten and Trunks power up a kamehameha and Burning Attack. Goten and Trunks started from the bottom of their voices and worked up to yelling at the end.  
  
Fortunately for Goku and Vegeta, they knew Trunks and Goten were going to launch energy blasts at them so they countered it with their own. Goku did a quick kamehameha and Vegeta did the same with a final flash. "They're going to win you know. They're already ssj2" Goten said. "That's why we're going to transform ssj4." Said Trunks. "Well then let's do it. Girls you might want to run as fast as you can to the south for about 30 seconds, then you're safe to watch." Said Goten.  
  
The girls nodded their heads and started running. Trunks and Goten turned ssj4 while still shooting their energy blast. "Time to end this." Goten said. Goten quickly disappeared and reappeared right on top of Goku and kicked him toward the ground. Trunks also disappeared and reappeared right in front of Vegeta and started to use him as a punching bag. Trunks then grabbed Vegeta and threw him to the ground.  
  
"Should we go help them?" Trunks asked. "Well, it would be in our best interests." Replied Goten. Goten and Trunks went down to greet them on a good fight, but Goku and Vegeta seemed unconscious. "I think we went a little hard on them." Trunks said while carrying Vegeta's body. "Except for a kick to the head and a throw to the ground to the ground, I don't think we caught them off guard.maybe." Goten said while carrying Goku's body.  
  
Goten and Trunks flew with Goku and Vegeta's body to where the girls were. Pan and Bra were in amazement on how fast the battle went. "Wow, you guys really are strong." Pan said. "That's what you get for being away from Earth for 17 years." Trunks smiled after he said that. "Well, why don't we go to my house?" Goten suggested. "I'm sure my mom is expecting us." They all agreed and walked to Goten's house, and they could smell food being cooked.  
  
They entered the house and to their surprise, nobody was there. "Do you think we should wait for your mom to come back?" asked Trunks. "Chi Chi is usually out shopping right now so, yeah I guess we should wait." Pan said. After a few minutes Chi Chi was home and smothering Goten with kisses. "Mom you're embarrassing me!" Said Goten. "It serves you right," Chi Chi said. "Going out there and nearly killing yourself. I don't know what I'd do if you were dead!"  
  
Chi Chi heard stomachs growling and without a word, started preparing lunch. As soon as any sign of food came out to the table, Goten and Trunks ate most of it before it was even set down, leaving the girls with hardly anything to eat. In the end, all of them were full, due to Chi Chi's ability to cook large amounts of food in minutes. As soon as they said bye to Chi Chi, they saw Goku and Vegeta running to get some food and Chi Chi was happy to comply.  
  
Now that lunch is finished, what do you guys want to do?" Asked Goten. "Well there's always the mall." The girls said in chorus. "Oh no!" Trunks said sarcastically. "Try to resist Goten! They're dragging us to the mall! Run for your lives I tell you! Run for your lives!" Goten decided to play along too. "NOOO! I'm being dragged! Help me Trunks, help me before I get sucked into the building of shopping bags! "Are you finished?" The girls said at the same time. "Yeah, we're ready to go to the mall, lead the way girls." Trunks said.  
  
"How come every time we go to do something, it's always the mall?" Trunks asked Goten. "Well, I can't really explain, but think of it as this way, we get to share more quality time with our girlfriends." Goten said. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, since when did it become "our" girlfriends?" Trunks asked impatiently. "Okay, um how should I say this.Last night Bra and I admitted our feelings to each other." Goten quickly said. "Well way to go Goten! I knew that you two would get together sooner or later. You guys are meant for each other!" Trunks beamed with happiness.  
  
"So wait. you're not mad?" Goten was dumbfounded. "Of course not! Look, Pan has been giving me the inside information on you two, and as mad as I was, I couldn't think of a better guy for her to date! Trunks said excitedly. "Wow, I haven't seen you this excited since after that make-out session with Pan." Goten said. "What did you say??" Trunks inquired. "Oh nothing, nothing." Goten said coolly.  
  
As Goten and Trunks went to catch up with Pan and Bra, Bra got a call from her mom. "Hello? Oh, hey mom, what's up? There's going to be a party? What for? You can't tell right now? Well ok, Pan and I will get the guys and we'll be right over!" Bra put her cell phone back into her purse, right as Goten and Trunks arrived. "Well guys I have good news!" Bra said. "Well don't keep us waiting!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time.  
  
"We're having a party at Capsule Corp. right now, but I don't know why. My mom said something about leaving, but I have no absolute idea what it's about." Bra said. Suddenly the cheerful face dropped from Goten as he heard the word "leaving." His face became sad, but only for a moment so nobody would notice.  
  
At Capsule Corp. When Bra, Goten, Pan, and Trunks arrive.  
  
Everybody they knew swarmed them the moment they go in the door, it was chaos having people hug you, shake your hand, even comment on how tell you've grown, while trying to make it to a safe place. Eventually, Goten spotted Uub in the crowd, and waved. "Hey man, how are ya doing?" Uub asked. Just great man, having fun training? Goten laughed at his own question. "Well you know me." Uub said sheepishly, "Always having fun training." Then, Bulma's loud voice on the microphone told everyone to sit at the table where they would be eating. "Looks kind of formal, for this kind of party." Goten said questioningly.  
  
Finally, everybody was seated at a long table with food, drink, desserts, and whatever was edible. Where's Goku and Vegeta?" Goten asked. "Dear, they're doing some pre-training before you go." Chi Chi replied. Bra thought, (What does she mean by before you go?) Bulma stood up at the end of the long table and raised her glass of wine saying, "We wish Trunks, Goten, Uub, Goku, and Vegeta, on their safe trip to defeat the monster!" Everybody raised their wine glass to toast except Bra and Pan.  
  
Then it hit her. Goten's face, his eyes, them leaving the resort, Bulma's speech, it all finally connected. Goten was going off on a trip to defeat some monster and leave her here all alone on Earth. Bra formed tears in her eyes, and ran off suddenly to her room, not even looking back to see Goten stunned by what she just did. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be left alone, even if that meant shutting Goten out of her life.  
  
Goten was still in shock sitting there, looking at Bra run away out of the room and upstairs. He made a dash after her knowing that she knew what was going to happen. Goten cursed himself for not telling Bra any sooner, but he was afraid that she would end up hating him for it, but now, he made it much worse.  
  
Goten went up the stairs only to hear the sound of sobbing in a room. He slowly opened the door to find Bra on the floor, crying because of him. It made him hurt so much inside to see her like this, but he had to make her understand.  
  
"Bra?" Goten said softly. Goten heard her stop a little from the crying, enough for her to look at him. "I.I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this earlier. I thought that telling you would make you hate me, but now, I don't think you'll ever want to see me again. Goten closed the door and was about to walk away when he heard a faint "wait."  
  
Bra stood up and wiped the tears from her face and opened the door. Goten had his head hanging down in a manner which you couldn't see his face. She saw a tear drop from his face to the ground, and hugged Goten tightly in her arms. Bra noticed the sunset and led Goten out to the balcony, where the wind blew out a gentle breeze telling of the winter that was about to come.  
  
"I'd thought I would never seen you again." Bra quietly said as the breeze whispered through the trees. "It's just that, I thought we would never spend one more moment together, all the times we were together, made me feel completely in a fantasy world, but when Bulma finished her speech all of it shattered apart. I knew I had to get away, away from reality, away from the place I would never see you again. I had selfishly wanted you from the start, and when I got it, it all started to slip away from me. I just hope you know how much I care for you Goten, I just.hope.you.know."  
  
Goten was amazed by how calm Bra's voice had been, but now it was breaking. "Bra, every time when I see you, I count how many times I could've failed to tell you about how I feel. I still do, but now, I know that all it took was that one chance, and it makes me content with life that I have you. When I first felt you near me, this emptiness I had all my life disappeared. I want for us to be together, but I have to do what I was trained for. I hope you know that you'll always be in my heart, always.  
  
By this time they were face to face literally. Goten leaned over and kissed Bra fully on the lips and she returned it back. They were on the balcony with Goten's arms around Bra's waist, and her arms around his neck. They both knew that this was their last moment before Goten had to leave, and Bra was going to make sure that it was their best.  
  
Everybody finally made it to the back of Capsule Corp., where the spaceship was being launched. Just 30 minutes before launch Chi Chi carried a small paper bag to Goten. "Dear, I think you might find this useful on your trip." Chi Chi said. "This bag is full of senzu beans! Where did you get all of this?" Goten asked, obviously surprised that his mom would hand him this. "Your cat friend Korin from up there has been saving these for a long time, and he said it might be useful now." Chi Chi replied. "Thanks, Mom! I'll see you when we come back!"  
  
Chi Chi burst into tears again about how Goten becoming a man and how she won't be able to protect him anymore, unfortunately, only Gohan was there to comfort her. Vegeta and Goku came back from their training, and were helping people carry the boxes up. Vegeta somehow weaseled out of work and stood waiting under a tree. Bulma met him there, and smiled at him. "You taught Trunks to be a very strong, and smart young man, now let's show him what he's made of." Bulma said.  
  
Vegeta simply grinned and Bulma kissed him on the cheek as a sign of good- bye, but Vegeta wouldn't take that as a good-bye. Instead, he kissed her on the lips and too deeply to notice Trunks' and Pan's good-bye. "Are you still okay about me going? You seemed to freeze when you heard Goten and I were going to go." Trunks said. "Of course I'm okay! Just, just, com back in one piece for me, okay?" Pan asked. "I would do anything for you Pan." Trunks replied. Trunks and Pan kissed in a stronger way than they had before, but no one noticed.  
  
The scene was all too familiar. Families were saying bye to their kids and fathers, and the spaceship was going to launch soon. Goten got stuck putting stuff in the ship, and was pretty tired from all the packing. He walked around and let his eyes wander around until he spotted a aquamarine- haired girl. (Wow.) Goten thought. (She even more beautiful when she has the sunset over her.  
  
Goten stared at her, first out of awe, then out of love. He had never realized his life could take such a turn for the good, and yet right now it was bittersweet. He knew he had her, but he would not see her again for some time. This made him depressed, but seeing her smile while the breeze gently swept her strands of hair from her face, could make any illness he could have disappear.  
  
"Hey." Bra said gently with a smile on her face. "You're going to be gone soon." "I know, I just needed to see you just once more before I go." Goten said, using the same gentle tone. "When I come back from all of this mess, we'll be together and nothing will separate us apart. I promise." Goten said with his calm voice. "I'll be here waiting for you." Bra whispered.  
  
"Always."  
  
A/N note: Who thought it couldn't get any longer? Me! A/N note: Review! 


	8. Greatest Sacrifice

Ethereal~Goten  
  
Can life get any worse in high school? Maybe, but I'm starting this chapter early just in case. Winter break was an estimate and I promise to finish this chapter before it. This is a long chapter, but there is still some more good stuff to come.  
  
Disclaimer: I have no ownership over dbz/gt!  
  
Goten: 25 Trunks: 27 Uub: 25 Bra: 24 Pan: 21 And all the other characters are suggested as older people.  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah) =thinking ((blahblahblah))=conscience is talking  
  
Chapter 7:  
Greatest Sacrifice  
  
20 days later..  
  
Goten tried. He tried so hard to get Bra out of his mind, but it was killing him. Constantly training on the spaceship made him weary and illusions were so real and lifelike. The way the illusions moved and looked were unbelievably real and made Goten melt to the floor. The illusions became so real that while he was training, Trunk's head turned into Bra's with a very indulging smile, and made Goten defenseless for anything.  
  
Goten's dreams were about on the same level. It was always somewhere in a field of flowers and grass, appeared Bra running toward him. As they embraced, Goten could feel her warm lips touching his as they locked in passionately, and then everything fell apart. It wasn't bad or anything, but it was the only thing that kept him from going crazy in the ship.  
  
Goten knew that today they would land on Namek, to fight the monster that was destroying everything. Back on earth, Goten knew today as the day of New Year's Eve. Everybody was going to celebrate the New Year with big parties and such. Goten wondered what Bra was doing that moment at home and then he felt and heard a crashing noise.  
  
"We've landed?" Goten asked Trunks. "Yeah, just give me a second, and I'll prepare the equipment we need." Trunks said. "Ok, I'll meet you outside." Goten said as he went out of the spaceship to look at the world in front of him. Goten stuffed a senzu bean in his pocket, just in case.  
  
Goten's eyes widened and then he frowned. Namek was such a beautiful place, but now that the monster was here, destruction was everywhere. All of the land was torn up, with Nameks lying around, most likely already dead. This monster would pay for every single life he took. Goten and the others (Trunks, Uub, Vegeta, and Goku) got ready to fight.  
  
After they were finished preparing, they set to find this monster, but it wasn't very hard since the amount of power it was giving was large. When they saw the monster they couldn't believe it. It was Cell. Even when Goku told Goten about the time they were fighting him, he wasn't this powerful. Cell was just blasting innocent Nameks while laughing like a maniac.  
  
Goku couldn't take it anymore. "STOP!" He shouted. Cell turned his heard around to the side, and still had a wicked smile. "Ah yes. It's the famous Goku and he brought along some friends." "It has been awhile Vegeta," Cell said with a smile. Vegeta only grunted. "Ah yes, I know you three boys, you're the infamous three, Trunks, Goten, and Uub, saving the universe from peril, how. interesting." Cell said mockingly  
  
"Hey Cell, are you going to fight, or are you going to mock us all day like that?" Goten asked. "Well," Cell said. "If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." Cell said with a mischievous laugh.  
  
Bra was busy working on the New Year party at Capsule Corp. Everything had to be perfect in terms of decorations and food. It turns out that since Trunks was away fighting the monster, Bra had become the Capsule Corp. president for a while. This was probably the most strenuous work, but it was the only way Bra got her mind off a Goten.  
  
Meetings and a constant flow of paperwork made thinking about anything else hard, so that's why she took the job. For the first few weeks Goten was gone, she was crazy about him. Bra longed to touch Goten, to see his eyes, his smile. She wanted to take a romantic stroll across the park they went to and kiss in the moonlight.  
  
She knew he wouldn't be back anytime soon. They forgot to take the communication port, thus severing any contact from home. She knew Goten could instant-transmission right back home to see her, but it would waste energy that he probably would need. The only way she could take her mind off was by taking the job her mom was going to take up herself, but really had no time to do the job.  
  
Bra's attire had changed; instead of wearing normal clothes she started wearing a white blouse and a red blazer over it, and a red mini-skirt to boot. She was treated with respect as she went to work, or went back home, but she knew there were men talking about her as she went from place to place.  
  
Since it was the day of New Year's Eve, Bra didn't have work that day and decided to help her mom with the New Year's party. Even after the decorations, the caterers needed help getting the food to the house, and so Bra was here to help.  
  
Bra was very exhausted by the time she finished. She started at 2 p.m., but now it was 6 p.m. The party was going to start soon, but Bra didn't feel like going to dress up right now. She just sat in a very comfortable chair. She mind was off thinking about all the work she had to do once she got back to work, then her mind drifted to Goten. "Goten," she whispered. "Please come back. For me."  
  
The battle had become the worst thing they could imagine. Cell had become unbelievably powerful and nothing could really stop him. Vegeta was the first one to take on Cell, just using ssj, believing that he was still as weak as he used to be. By the time Vegeta had laid a fist on Cell, he was already beaten to a pulp.  
  
"Does anybody want to be my next warm-up?" Cell said. Goten, Goku, and Trunks quickly powered up to ssj3, Trunks to ssj, and Uub to his highest power level. "Ooh, I feel soo scared, I guess I should run away now." Said Cell Without word, Goku, Goten, and Uub rushed at Cell, and Trunks went to help Vegeta with a senzu bean. Cell was blocking and dodging punches and kicks as easily as they were in slow motion.  
  
As soon as Vegeta was back on his feet, the three disengaged from fighting Cell. "Cell is definitely a lot more powerful than we are." Goten said. "If we don't do something now, we may all die." Uub declared. When none of them were looking, Vegeta suddenly powered up and started to fight Cell. "No, Vegeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
"You're only going to get yourself killed!" Goku shouted "He wounded my pride once before, and I won't let him do it again!" Vegeta said. "I'm getting tired of this." Cell yawned and punched Vegeta right into a mountain and shot a energy blast right in his face. Goku and the others could hear Vegeta's muffled yell as the energy pounded into his face.  
  
Cell grabbed Vegeta's neck and started to crush it right where Vegeta had slammed into the mountain. As much as Vegeta resisted, he couldn't stop Cell. As Vegeta gasped his final breath he whispered to Trunks, "Take good care of Bulma and Bra, Trunks."  
  
When Cell stopped, everybody could see Vegeta's lifeless body drop to the ground. "NO!" Trunks yelled. Trunks rushed to his father to see if he was okay. Tears started to form out of Trunks' eyes as Vegeta just laid there still, not moving. Trunks felt his pulse, nothing.  
  
Trunks turned his head towards Cell "You," Trunks said. "You'll die by my hand and I will get my revenge for my father." Everybody could see Trunks' energy flare around him, he was just about to go to the next level. Cell just chuckled. "If you really think you can kill me, just look at your father. He died because of his stupid arrogance." Before Cell could say more, Trunks punched him right in the face. Or at least he tried to. Cell caught his punch, and threw him away using an energy ball. "Anybody else want to try?" Cell asked.  
  
"Your time ends now Cell, I won't allow anymore deaths here except yours." Goku said. "I won't die." Cell said with a chuckle. "You will. Not even your super saiyan five power can help you now." Goku and Cell went at it with surprising strength and speed.  
  
Unfortunately, it was a stalemate. No matter how hard they punched or kicked each other, their strength was the same and they couldn't overcome each other. When they stopped, both Goku and Cell were breathing hard and Goku's clothes were in rips. Unsurprisingly, Goku and Cell started fighting again, but still no advantage was there. Trunks flew back with his father on his shoulder. "We need to get Vegeta back to Earth now. Bulma might want to see him." Trunks said to Goten and Uub. They all fell this shockwave as Goku and Cell punch at the same time. Both of them were incredibly tired.  
  
"How did you get here?" Goku asked. " Some stupid Namek brought me back to life, then wished I was as strong as you, but as he made his final wish to have complete control over me, I killed him, thus making the wish neutralized. So here I am fighting brainless saiyans who have nothing better to do. Then Goku suddenly did a solar flare right in Cell's face.  
  
"This should give us a few minutes before he comes back from being blinded." Goku said. "We need someone to take Vegeta back home to rest until we can get the dragon balls on earth." Trunks said. "I'll take him back home," Goku said. "Bulma will need a someone to comfort her once she finds out that Vegeta is dead. "Then it's settled." Trunks smiled sadly.  
  
Goku lifts Vegeta onto his shoulders, says good luck to everyone, and then instant-transmissions out of Namek. Cell comes back to life and starts patting dirt off himself. "What is he doing?" Goten asks. "I have no idea, but we'll have to get him now if we plan to survive." Trunks answers.  
  
The second right after Trunks spoke Cell slams into him, sending him into a giant boulder, then rapidly fires 30 quick energy blasts at him. Goten saw it all in slow motion as his best friend collides with the boulder and Cell with a smirk on his face. Before Goten can do anything, Uub powers up and starts laying punch by punch to Cell. Uub's rage increased as he threw a giant energy ball at Cell to finish the job.  
  
Goten rushed to see if Trunks was okay and luckily he was still alive, but he was going to go out fast. Before he went out Trunks whispered, "You know Uub won't last long once Cell goes perfect, so do whatever you can to help him, even take drastic measures. You.you have to def.defeat him." Trunks was gone, he had no regrets to what life had thrown at him, and yet he wanted to kill Cell for his father's revenge "Rest in peace old friend." Goten said, trying to keep his anger down.  
  
When Goten got back to where Uub and Cell were fighting, Cell had gone perfect and was pushing Uub to the limits to stay alive. "YOU!" Goten yelled. Uub and Cell stopped fighting wondering why Goten had yelled. "First you kill Vegeta then you kill my best friend."  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Goten had powered down after awhile and stayed just normal, but now his energy was lashing wildly about. Goten thought seeing Vegeta, lifeless, with his eyes open was enough, but this it was too much for him. He had enough of Cell killing people; he was going to end this now. Goten was at ssj5 now, with his hair glowing like crazy, and then, everything was blinded by a white flash of light.  
  
When the flash had gone, Uub and Cell saw the newly transformed saiyan, at level six. Goten was breathing as hard as he could. He felt as if all of his energy was sucked out, then it was sucked right back in. He felt his hair; it was like he was at ssj3 again, but now he was thirty times more powerful than that. He felt different, his rage wasn't calmed, it magnified before him he felt like we wanted to kill anything and everything.  
  
Cell was amazed, never had he seen a saiyan as strong as this. Fortunately, he had confidence in himself and in his perfect form. Uub flew towards Goten to check out his new form. Uub knew it was ssj6 but Goten had the hair of an ssj3, but with that reddish tint again. Uub checked out Goten's eyes, they weren't the color of the ssj aquamarine, but now his eyes flashed an evil red. It now seemed evident that even Uub couldn't surpass Goten's level of power, but he felt confident that now that Cell would be beaten.  
  
"Well, well, well, well. It seems that Goten has acquired a new level. I feel so happy for you. Are you willing to give a test drive?" Cell said with a smirk. Goten raised his eyebrow and said, "Who said anything about a test drive?" As soon as those words left his mouth, Goten was eye to eye with Cell in less than a blink of well, an eye.  
  
Goten threw three punches as Cell so fast, Cell wasn't able to block it in time. It seemed as if, Cell was fazed and ready to hold his stomach to throw up. Sadly, Cell kept his stance. "Are you ready, Kakkarot's brat?" Cell asked. "Whenever you're ready, machine boy." Goten answered. Uub couldn't quite keep up with the action, but he did see the faces of Goten and Cell from time to time. Goten looked collected and cool, while Cell looked tired and ready to fall down.  
  
Uub finally realized why he couldn't keep up, his body finally succumbed to the pain and Uub only keep his hand on the ground to keep him from falling. He couldn't stay too long or else he might faint here. Luckily, he found half a senzu bean he had saved in his pocket and ate it. (Where the other half is, don't ask me.)  
  
Uub regained some of his power, and he was there to see Goten score a lucky hit. Lucky enough to send Cell flying across the horizon. Uub ran to where Goten was, and surprised to see Goten tired. "What's wrong Goten?" Uub asked. "Even in this new form, my energy being sucked out too fast, and I need to kill Cell right now. So I want you to take Trunks and instant transmission back to earth."  
  
"Ok." Uub quickly answered and went and got Trunks' body. "Wait." Uub said, "You're not going to do what I think you're going to do." Uub said suspiciously. "Just go, right now." Goten said. Uub didn't move an inch. "I said, GO!" Goten yelled. Uub gave an uneasy look, but said to good luck to Goten, then took Trunks' body and instant-transmissioned back to earth. Goten found the senzu bean from his pocket and ate it. He felt better, his wounds were healed and his energy was at 100%.  
  
Cell levitated in the air in front of Goten. "Do you really think you can destroy me?" Cell asked. "I can't, but my technique can." Goten answered. "Oh really. Well let's see then." Cell smiled. Goten first created a small barrier that protected himself from everything. Then inside that barrier, he released almost all of his energy, inside the barrier ready to explode. All he could do was watch and let the energy take him.  
  
"This is for you Bra. This.is.for.you." Goten let a tear slip out of his eye, wishing that Bra would forgive him for what his was about to do. "Omega Destruction!" Goten yelled. The barrier broke and he energy was multiplied many times to create infinite waves of destructive energy. "What?!" "M.m.my body it's breaking!" "NOOOOOOOO!" Cell screamed. Goten felt the energy overcome his body, freezing it, then shattering it into thousands of pieces, yet his only thought was  
  
"Please forgive Bra. Please."  
  
Bra walked to her balcony to feel the cool air against her body. The party had been going on for a while, and it didn't seem it would stop anytime soon. Se looked at the bright moonlit sky, wondering where Goten was. She turned her head to look at another part and saw a completely yellow star enveloping what looked like another planet.  
  
Bra could feel Goten's energy everywhere. The pulses of energy from the planet must be from Goten she thought. His energy was getting stronger and stronger, and then little by little, his energy faded and so did the yellow star. Once it was gone she felt this unbearable void in her heart, like something was ripped apart from it. Bra felt like crying, but she didn't know why. It felt like someone close to her had died, but was there?  
  
Bra heard gasping and screams from the party below and went to check. Uub was there carrying Trunks, and put Trunks onto the couch. Uub's clothes were torn to shreds, he had bruises everywhere. Bra ran to Uub trying to figure out what happened. "Uub what happened?" Bra asked "The fight on Namek, it was almost a disaster." Uub started.  
  
"Trunks and Vegeta died, both at the hands of the monster we call Cell. Goku has the body of Vegeta, but as we speak Goku getting weaker since hr took the time to see if he could get Vegeta patched up before we revived him." Uub stated. The crowd was asking questions amongst themselves since half of them didn't know anything about this"  
  
"Luckily, Goten was there to fight back against Cell and he could possibly win against him. Uub's words comforted Bra the second she heard Goten's name, but one thought was nagging her. What was that yellow star doing so close to a planet? She decided to find out.  
  
"Uub, could you come with me?" Bra asked. Uub gave a nod and followed her. When they were at the balcony, Bra said, "I saw something strange a few minutes ago, there was this massive yellow star that was too close to a planet to be there, and I was wondering if it had to do anything with Goten."  
  
"Uub cursed himself for coming up here. If his predictions were right, Goten had initiated his self-destruction technique that would take the whole planet with him. "Well, could you point out the planet you saw?" Uub asked. "Sure." Bra replied. Bra searched for the planet but she couldn't find it. She swore the saw it the last time she was out here. "Umm I can't really find it, but I know that it was out here a few minutes ago." Bra said.  
  
Uub's fear had come true. The only way Goten had to destroy Cell was self- destruction. Now that Cell was dead, Goten had given up his life to do it. "Bra," Uub started. "This isn't easy for my to say, but that yellow star was Goten's final technique." "What do you mean by that?" Bra asked.  
  
"What I'm trying to say is, Goten is dead. He sacrificed his life to kill Cell and to protect everybody else." Uub said. Without holding back, Bra released her tears. She felt that pain in her heart all over again, but this time it was worse. Knowing that she had lost the only man she had loved was devastating. The fact that her father and brother were gone too only added to the pain. She cried for what seemed for hours into Uub's shoulder until she stopped.  
  
"Look Bra, everything will be okay. We'll just wish him back when we get the dragon balls and then, you'll be together again. Bra sniffled and said, "Thanks Uub, for everything." Then she walked off.  
  
Uub stared at the sky with the infinite amount of stars. "You'd better come back Goten," Uub whispered. "At least for Bra's sake."  
  
A/N note: Wow, this is biggest chapter I've ever made. They just keep getting bigger and bigger.  
  
A/N note: The second half of the chapter sounds like the Freiza saga, eh?  
  
A/N note: Omega Destruction is probably the most overrated and lamest name for a self-destruction technique, but I had to think of something.  
  
A/N note: Review like you've never had before! 


	9. Deep Depressions

Ethereal-Goten  
  
Ah, I finally updated after oh let's say 8 months! I'm really sorry about that guys, school is well...I'd rather not say. Anyways. Just so you guys know, I originally finished this chapter in September; so...don't hurt me too much at least! Good thing that summer is right around the corner so I'll probably be back writing normally and everything will be boring again. And also on a side note, the reason why you see a hyphen between the ages is because this chapter is going to start skipping years a bit, not too much though.  
  
Disclaimer: Does high school mean anything to you? If it doesn't, it means poor, or flat-out broke.  
  
Goten: 25-28 Trunks: 27-30 Uub: 26-28 Bra: 24-27 Pan: 21-24 And all the other characters are suggested as older people, unless otherwise noted.  
  
(Technically, Goten's body is still 25, but his spirit is 28 I'm just going to stick with 25.)  
  
Just so you know. "blahblahblah"=talking (blahblahblah) =thinking ((blahblahblah))=conscience is talking  
  
Chapter 8:  
Deep Depressions  
  
Three years later.........  
  
Everybody stood close to Shenron as he was using his powers to bring back Goten. Finally after three years of waiting, they could resurrect Goten back. Everybody was there, waiting for his arrival and then with a flash of light, Goten appeared right in front of them.  
  
Goten was welcomed with cheers and congratulations and took all of it, but there was only one person he wanted to see. (Bra, where are you?) Goten thought. He couldn't see her through the crowd of family and friends. He finally saw Trunks waving at him through the crowd and decided to go talk to him. "Hey Trunks, long time no see." Goten said. "Yeah, long time no see. So, how are ya, man? Trunks replied  
  
"I'm pretty much fine, I'm just a little bit tired." Goten replied. "Do you know where Bra and Uub are? I couldn't find them here." Asked Goten. Trunks frowned a little, but put back on a smile. "Both of them were really busy and they said they couldn't make it, but they told me to say hello for them." Trunks said half slow, half fast.  
  
"Anyways, you can see them tomorrow." Trunks said cheerfully. "Just go home and get some rest, ok?" "Yeah, sure Trunks." Goten replied. "I'll see you tomorrow then." Trunks gave a wave and walked back to his car and drove off.  
  
After the party for Goten's welcome back, Goku, Chi Chi, and Goten drove back to their house. As they entered the house, Goten quickly said good night to his parents and walked into the security of his own room. He plopped down on his bed and made a long sigh. All of the training he got on King Kai's planet and the Otherworld Tournaments had really worn him down to almost nothing.  
  
All Goten needed was a full night's rest, and then he would be recharged to take on the day. Goten wondered about Trunks' frown, but shook it off as he went to sleep.  
  
Not surprisingly, Goten woke up later than he usually did, but Uub was usually the one to wake him up early. It seemed like always, the bright sunlight illuminating the whole room, the birds chirping outside, it seemed like the start to a perfect day.  
  
Goten rubbed his eyes and walked into the bathroom, or the wall that leads into the bathroom. Goten's own reflexes couldn't save him as he dropped to the floor in a loud thump. He was too tired to yell his surprise, so Goten just stayed there on the floor unable to move.  
  
(Oh no,) Goten thought. (My muscles have frozen up. I guess all that training over the years without much sleep has finally taken its toll.) "Dad, mom? Are you here?" Goten yelled. No answer came. (Now what am I supposed to do? I'm stuck in the house with nobody here. Can't anybody hear me? Well I guess I can make myself comfortable until someone comes home.) Goten sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Goten woke up again. (Aw jeez, I must have dozed off; well at least I feel my muscles now.) Goten got up and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take a shower. After his shower, he noticed that it wasn't morning anymore, but almost late afternoon. Goten put on something that seemed like a black muscle shirt, but actually it was a shirt that he wore when he was little.  
  
Goten was surprised he could still fit into it, but it was the only shirt he could find. Goten managed to find a pair of white khaki pants which kind of matched he guessed, and set out to wander a little out of the house. Knowing fully that his mom had probably gone to wash clothes and his dad to train, Goten walked slowly, almost deliberately, but he had some things on his mind.  
  
After a while, Goten eventually got to the city. He sighed and walked around, taking in the sights and sounds of the city, yet he noticed all the girls were staring at him. In some ways it made Goten nervous, but he wasn't the one to openly show it. Then, the giggling and pointing started coming. Now Goten was really nervous, he wasn't sure if they thought he was cute, or he was just in some way funny. Goten didn't like either of the choices.  
  
He knew his heart truly belonged with Bra and that was all it took to keep him calm. Goten silently walked through a park on his own, and he turned a corner to see Bra with a bag of groceries. "Hi," was all that Goten could say. Even though he knew three years had passed, Bra didn't look a day older.  
  
Every day after he had died, Goten had cursed himself for not seeing Bra. Now here she was, the only thing Goten could think of now was feeling her soft skin, her hair, her lips. "Hi." Bra said. She couldn't have thought of a worse time to see him. Things had changed, probably for the worse.  
  
Goten ran to hug her tightly, and when he did, Bra pushed him away. "No Goten, it's not like that anymore, it's just not like that anymore." Bra said softly. She ran away past him, head hanging down. Goten stood there, still in his shocked expression.  
  
(Why did she push me away? Why did she say it's not like that anymore?) Goten thought. When he turned around to she if she was there, all he saw was the emptiness of the street. Goten didn't even bother chasing after her, after all, this turn of events made him confused about life.  
  
He continued his walk through the city and in the end, winded up back home. It was a bright, starry night that felt as if it was an ending to a perfect day. Goten didn't even notice it. He saw his parents start to say something as he entered, but quickly changed their minds when they saw his face.  
  
Goten walked into his room, feeling angry, sad, and depressed, which was something he hoped that he would never feel all at the same time. He felt like his heart was broken, and to that extent, his whole world had collapsed.  
  
Goten woke up earlier than usual, about 5:30 a.m. to blow off some steam from yesterday night. He carried a small pouch of senzu beans and figured that somewhere in this universe, there had to be somewhere to fight. Instead of fighting with people on the Earth, he instant transmissioned himself to a ring of five planets that were notoriously known for warlord hideouts.  
  
He found fights to be fought everywhere, and that was what he needed. Something in his mind was bothering him; even though he was fighting, he just couldn't shake away the fact of what Bra said. It was a constant reminder to him and made him feel even angrier when he fought.  
  
It was all too easy. The highest he had to transform was to ssj2, but even then, it wasn't a high energy level of it. Goten fought with ease and finesse, all he did was avoid and bring the final punch. His strongest opponent made him think a little, however even all of his attacks seemed predictable.  
  
In fact, at one point he took on fifty to a hundred of them all at one time, but still managed to beat them all up. In his time with King Kai, he had learned to not depend so much on his ability to transform, but to work on lower levels to increase his strength without having to go to the next level.  
  
That changed Goten profoundly. In that time he learned how to punch, kick, and avoid on his normal level to a point where it had matched his ssj years ago. With that, he also learned how to control his ssj6 form and master it to the point that not only could he hold it for a long time, he could use it to his advantage and be arguably the most powerful person in the universe. Yet there were still some side effects to the unbelievable power.  
  
Goten was bored now, he had fought everyone he could find, and still he wasn't tired. He ate another senzu bean and instant-transmissioned back home. Goten took a hot shower and went down to eat breakfast. Strangely enough, nobody was there. Goten didn't mind it and started off with the refrigerator for breakfast.  
  
After his meal, Goten felt bored and decided to call Trunks at home. When the other receiver picked up, it was Bulma. "Hi Bulma, this is Goten, is Trunks there?" Goten asked. " Hey Goten, congrats for coming back! Trunks is at work though, I'll give you his work number in the city." Bulma replied.  
  
Goten wrote down the number Bulma gave him and called it the second right after he hung up the phone. Goten waited impatiently and the phone beeped again and again. Finally Trunks answered. "Trunks Briefs speaking," he said. "Hey Trunks, it's Goten." Goten exclaimed. "Hey man, it's been really boring today, I have absolutely nothing to do." Trunks said with a sigh.  
  
"Job, huh? Where do you work at?" Goten asked teasingly. "I work at Capsule Corp. in West City, and I'm president, for your information." Trunks sneered. "Impressive, but anyways, do you want to go and hang out a bit?" Goten asked. "Anything but this, that's all I can say." Trunks said.  
  
"Ok, I'll meet you outside the building I guess, in ten minutes?" Goten asked. "Sure, I'll see you there then," Trunks replied. Goten hung up first, fully knowing that he had no idea where the building was in the city.  
  
Running as fast as he could, Goten made it into the city in minutes. He noticed a building sky high the said, "Capsule Corp.," in big red letters. When he got there Trunks waved his hands to him.  
  
"So, where do you want to go?" Goten asked. "We could just go back to my house. Nobody's there for one reason or another." Trunks suggested. "Sure, but only if you race me there." Goten said. Both of them sped off at incredible speeds, the human eye would only think was a blur.  
  
When they stopped their shoes were literally burning from all the friction of running and stopping, which left the road slightly damaged with two skid marks. After jumping around and stomping their shoes from burning up, Trunks ordered something called a "capsule platter," and it arrived fairly soon.  
  
"It costed two hundred dollars for a capsule?" Goten said with amazement. "There is a reason why the call it a capsule platter" Trunks smiled. They sat at the back of the house with table and everything. "One of our favorite restaurants were amazed by how much of their food we could order, so they made up a giant order of food and put it into a capsule that would turn into something like a refrigerator.  
  
Trunks simply set the capsule on the table and let it do its work. Out of the capsule popped food galore, everything they could imagine of was in there in obscenely large amounts. Interestingly enough, it only took Goten and Trunks a half an hour to eat it all.  
  
After that, conversation began. "So," Trunks said. "I hear you went to ssj6 on Namek, great accomplishment that is." "Yes, it is." Goten began. " During the three years I trained with King Kai I learned how to control it pretty well. But I'll tell you a secret, when we were racing, I was only matching your speed; in all actuality, I could've gone much faster.  
  
Goten was expecting to see Trunks a little mad, but instead a small grin took his face. "I knew that you were hiding something Goten, you always do, just like Goku. But in retrospect, I should've gone a lot faster too." Trunks sighed. "So you've gained something too since I was away." Goten said with an equal smile.  
  
"Yeah, I gained the ability to go ssj5 while you were gone!" Trunks beamed. "There is no doubt I am much stronger than I ever was before." Trunks added. "Well then, we'll have to test our powers against each other sometime then." Goten grinned.  
  
After that, that talked a little more, some about sports, families and friends. "Did Dende ever tell anyone why it took so long for me to get back?" Goten asked. "Now that I think of it, I thought everybody just forgot about reviving you back." Trunks said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well the truth is, Dende wanted to change the dragonballs' dormancy period from one year to three so evil wouldn't be able to get it as easily. I believe a Namek came here secretly to change it and Dende just never told anyone about it." Goten finished.  
  
There was a bit of an awkward silence, they were about to say something to each other but each of them couldn't wrestle out what they were going to say. "Look Trunks, it's time to cut the small talk." Goten announced. "I want to know what happened during these three years that made Bra somehow lose her love for me." He said with a frown on his face.  
  
Trunks was shocked by Goten's forwardness. In all the years Trunks had known him, it was never Goten's style to be so forward when it came to something personal whether it was about him or somebody else. He usually just beat around the bushes and some time later you might find out what he was trying to say.  
  
"Look Goten, you have to understand, things change...people change." Trunks said. Trunks looked sad and started saying, "When she found out you died, she locked herself in her room and cried day and night for about a year. Most nights I could hear her crying in her sleep, sometimes whispering your name. She did everything in her room, she never came out to eat or anything. We just sent her food up to her every time. When Bulma and I convinced her to come out that following, she looked horrible, bags under her eyes, her cheeks were heavily stained from tears, she was a mess.  
  
You're lucky to have Uub as a friend." Trunks began. "He...was always there to comfort her whenever someone mentioned or at least try to mention your name. At the very thought of you, her eyes welled up with tears and she ran away. She told him everything about your life together; it was like she was reminiscing it, almost wishing for that time again.  
  
Goten sighed. He knew his days without Bra were hard enough, dreaming about her every night and illusions were only the tip of the iceberg of what happened. Everyday he cursed himself for being a coward, running away making that sacrifice instead of standing up to Cell like he should have. Maybe he could have stood up to him and showed him what being a saiyan was really all about, but no, it was only a could have.  
  
Trunks continued talking. "Look, I'm just going to get to the point. The truth is going to hurt, but you have to know." Trunks sighed deeply. "Bra and Uub are dating, they might even marry." Goten's hand clenched tightly. "After awhile, Bra started to go out of the house again and we were all happy for her. Uub took her to see places and didn't mean anything by it, but eventually it became something more than just protecting your friend's love interest.  
  
"Uub did get scared, Goten. He talked to me about how since he and Bra went to see places to get her mind off of you, she drifted to him and they got extremely close. They were and still are happy together Goten. You have to realize that even at this stage you can't go claim what is a lost memory to her. I'm truly sorry for you Goten, I'm truly sorry."  
  
(Trunks is right,) Goten thought. (I'm too late. She's gone now.) Goten fought back his tears. His hand had been clenched up so tight that now it was starting to draw blood. Goten punched the wall next to him and it almost crumbled under the force. "Are you all right, Goten? Trunks was concerned. "Yeah, um...I've got to go home, I-I'll see you later." Goten said. He walked off without a sound. Trunks was worried about him, especially now that he knew the truth, he would have a hole in his heart to live with for the rest of his life.  
  
When he was out of Trunks' line of sight, Goten's eyes filled up with tears. (I've lost her. What am I going to do? It feels as if life has no meaning, I feel...empty inside.) The sun was setting as Goten walked the mountain path back to his home. (It's so beautiful, out here in the quiet mountains. The sunset is captivating, I could just stand and look at it for hours and hours and...)  
  
Goten saw a reflection of Bra on the sunset, her hair flowing gently in the wind, matching the colors of the sun. Goten immediately shut his eyes closed and opened them again. Goten sighed and continued to walk back. Goten's life had changed, now, he didn't know what he was going to do...............  
  
Two years later............  
  
Goten made a mad dash for his car, quickly putting his car into gear and driving off like he was some crazy maniac. (Oh man, I'm going to be late for work, this is bad, very bad.) Goten thought.  
  
In 5 minutes he had driven all the way to the Capsule Corp. building, and was rushing in, thanking his secretary, and running in to his office. (Whew," Goten said. "And with two minutes to spare! I guess I should celebrate.) Goten thought.  
  
Goten went to his mini-fridge (which is the size of a normal refrigerator in the real world.) And got out a nice, cold......... "There's nothing in here, hm...I swear I stocked up on everything I needed yesterday." Goten said.  
  
"Oh well, I'll just fax my secretary a list." Goten shrugged. Goten got out his usual list of stuff to get, three pages of various foods, candies, and drinks all in neatly typed 12 font. While he faxed the list Goten sat in his chair, looking out the window, into the city.  
  
(Things really have changed.) Goten thought. (I was job-hunting for a while after I thought maybe I should get a job and move out of the house. I didn't fit in the bed quite as well and I could stand up and touch the ceiling with my head. Well actually I've been able to do that ever since I came back from that seventeen year training, but it was starting to bother me.)  
  
(Finally, Trunks offered me a job and as a surprise, it was a job as vice- president of the company! I was so amazed at the offer and I quickly accepted. I found out that being a vice-president did a lot of accepting, rejecting and signing, but it paid a lot, $300,000 a year. I could only imagine what Trunks was making. Eventually, I did move out of my parent's house and bought a new one, just a few miles out of the city.)  
  
(Well, the house is kind of big, two-stories and three acres of land around it. Trunks insisted on getting a bigger house and a bigger tract of land, but I decided on this when I really only needed an apartment.)  
  
(I moved some of my old stuff and some sentimental pieces to my new home, but it seemed very empty. Again at the insistence of Trunks, Pan came over and interior-decorated the whole house, making me stay in a hotel for three months, just to keep it a secret.)  
  
(Anyways, it's beautiful now. It's the only kind of house that could come out of my wildest dreams; it truly is a piece of artwork by itself. Yet, it feels lonely coming inside the house, dark and empty.)  
  
Goten did realize that most women were attracted to him, but even that was an understatement. He found women throwing themselves at him, and sometimes literally to get his attention. Goten did take some of them out, to eat lunch or dinner, but his heart really wasn't in to it.  
  
(So many times I've found co-workers attracted to me, but as flattering as it is, I've always felt that I had no interest in them.) Goten thought. He was quickly interrupted when a stack of paperwork came in to be signed and whatnot.  
  
An hour past of just signing papers, Goten's hand started to hurt when Trunks called. "Hey man, a few of the guys and me are going to the bar, want to come?" Trunks asked. "Well maybe not this time, I got a lot of work to do." Goten replied.  
  
"Come on Goten, you've been saying that ever since you got the job. Loosen up, you'll feel better." Trunks said. "Ah, well I'll just go out to get some fresh air, but I'm not going to go in with you since I still have work to do." Goten responded. "Yeah, sure, just meet me at the main entrance in five minutes." Trunks replied.  
  
As all the other guys walked down the street to their favorite bar joking along the way, Goten buried his hands into his pockets, hoping not to be seen. Yet, he saw Bra walking with some other people across the street. Deep down, he felt hurt just at the sight of her, he only wished that could've been the way it used to be.  
  
Goten did slightly heal over the loss of Bra, but it was only a small part of what his heart ached. The only way Goten covered it was by getting this job, to take him away from everything that had hurt him, now he just wanted to be alone.  
  
At the same time Bra glanced over and saw the familiar face of Goten walking in the other direction with some guys. She sighed and kept walking. She never thought of Goten now, and when the subject of him came up in a conversation with Pan, it was only minor things. Bra did see him occasionally, usually at business parties, but never really talked to him.  
  
Sure, they talk a little now and then, usually at business parties, but Goten had a coldness in his voice that she couldn't shake off and his emotions were blank and full of emptiness. Bra simply ignored her thoughts at walked off with her friends to a nearby mall.  
  
Goten waved bye to Trunks and the other guys and walked off into the night. As he walked on the outskirts of town, he could see the pale moonlight reflecting on the ocean waves. It made him force up memories of when Bra and him were in the resort, they used to look up at the moon and stars at night, holding each other close......... It was getting late, and Goten felt that he should be getting home to sleep. Goten left the sandy shores, trying to forget.  
  
Goten entered his office and got his jacket, but the lights of the city kept him in his place. It's nice to see the city so peaceful for once, it usually so loud. Goten left his trance and headed out the door when he was suddenly toppled over by a woman.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a dazed Goten. "Oh at last Goten, you're mine. I've waited for this moment forever. Kiss me." Goten's vision finally focused and he saw Lise, one of his business advisors right on top of him, leaning down to kiss him.  
  
Goten quickly maneuvered himself out of her grasp. "Lise, what are you doing here so late? The office closed ten minutes ago." Goten desperately said. "Goten, do you understand how I feel about you? I want for us to be together for the rest of out lives." Lise said. Goten wanted to hear those word so much, but it was coming from the wrong person. "Look Lise, I like you, but only as a co-worker. You're exceptionally beautiful, but I'm not the one you should be saying these words to."  
  
"I've been heartbroken once already, Lise. I don't think I'm the right one for you." Goten said bitterly. He didn't even bother taking his jacket from where it was. As he walked out of the room to the staircase Goten looked back and whispered, "I'm sorry" under his breath. Goten sighed, he was miserable for telling Lise the way he had, yet he held no lies from what he said.  
  
Lise was exceptionally beautiful; maybe that was an understatement. She was another example of what a perfect woman would be, smart, beautiful, she had something that could attract any man, but there was one exception.  
  
She could have any man she wanted, but she had her sights set on someone who just couldn't bear to be in love again. In a way, Goten was still in love with her, but only in his memories. He wanted so much for Bra to return to him, to have her in his arms, nevertheless he dwelled on past memories more than he'd liked.  
  
Goten drove faster than usual, nearly crashing into other cars and narrowly saving his own life. Goten walked to the front door of his house and opened it. It was dark, typical for him since he was the only one who lived in it.  
  
Goten went straight for the shower, almost forgetting to take off his clothes before getting in. He had too much on his mind to even have a second thought, thankfully, it was Friday night. Goten laid on his bed, too tired to even think straight. (I guess I'll just have a nice sleep and forget everything about today.) Goten thought.  
  
The streets were quite deserted, as were the city. Goten walked slowly but he didn't know why. He thought he should be panicking at the absence of people, but his body was perfectly calm. Then for some reason he could control his body again and he ran towards the outskirts of town to his house. And then, he just suddenly stopped.  
  
Goten could not believe his eyes; miles and miles of graves, all neatly set in a straight order. Yet it smelled of spring, no horrible stench, just the smell of spring. Goten felt disgusted, and ran for what seemed hours to get away from it and then his house finally came into view.  
  
He saw Bra ringing his doorbell, probably wanting to talk to him and then out of nowhere, Uub appeared. He put his right arm around her shoulder as if to comfort her, yet his other hand went to her back and............Goten stood rigid, shocked at what Uub did.  
  
The energy blast was noticeable and to see Bra's horror-struck face as the energy went right through her body was enough to make Goten's face drain of any color. body slumped face-forward onto what was left of the door.  
  
"Uub!" Goten reappeared right behind him. "You couldn't stop them from dying, you couldn't even stop her from dying." Uub said in a deep, dark voice that wasn't his. "How could I let you protect her if you couldn't even save her." "NO!" Goten yelled. "You killed her! She meant everything to me! How.........could.........you.........do.........this?!" Goten felt all of his fury, all of his hate for Uub consumed him, and he felt that Uub's death would only be justice for what he'd caused.  
  
"That's right Goten, release your anger on me!" Uub said again in that same dark voice. "Go to level six and embrace every hate, every piece of wrath you have for me!" Uub said with a maniacal laugh. It was already too late, Goten had gone ssj6 and before Uub could say another word, Goten fired a giant energy blast point blank at Uub's face and everything was blinded.  
  
Goten's eyes slammed open.  
  
Goten felt his body erupt with more and more energy; he couldn't control it. (Wait a minute,) Goten thought. (If all this energy is coming out then that must mean...) Goten touched his hair; without a doubt it was changed. He had gone through a couple of levels of transformations during this nightmare of his, not to mention his bed and most of his room was in pieces. Goten touched his face, there was a stream with tears.  
  
In the morning Goten ordered a new bed, hired a carpenter to fix the broken wood in the room, and ordered new furniture. If only one memory was clear from last night it was his nightmare. It felt too real and he wondered what that nightmare meant.  
  
Instead of going to the office and signing papers like he usually did on weekends, Goten went out to train in the gravity room. Seven hundred times the earth's gravity made a good warm-up as he worked himself into the thousands. He worked himself harder than before, not wasting any time on resting.  
  
After several hours of training, Goten nearly collapsed to the floor as he dragged himself to the controls. Goten smiled a bit, (That'll teach me to put it on two thousand for three hours; my whole body feels like stone. Once he turned the power off felt all of the weight and pressure going off his body.  
  
Goten flew back to his house, showered and then relaxed in his favorite chair just as the day hit late afternoon. His own life seemed so inconsequential now that the fate of the universe didn't lie in his hands. It looked like that if he jumped off a cliff and died, the world wouldn't change, though even if he did jump off a cliff, he probably would still survive.  
  
If anything, Goten was a workaholic, though not entirely since his personality wouldn't let him. Most nights he would stay up doing various work for the company, researching and looking into other companies and how they did.  
  
The only real competition to Capsule Corp. was the company started by Uub and Bra called Neo Capsules, which did fairly well, but they were asking for a merger with Capsule Corp. since their company was starting to go down now. It was an endless cycle of work to Goten, but he thanked himself for taking a day off.  
  
The daylight started to draw to a close and a sunset was coming into full bloom, and Goten decided to go to his favorite place, a place where he could just forget everything and stare at the majestic sky for hours on end. Goten slowly walked towards his secret little hiding place, a small hill with an old oak tree overlooking the sea. Goten chuckled to himself. His little hiding place, it sounded quite childish. Granted, there wasn't much to hide from, but that's what it was, a place to get away.  
  
Goten plopped down on the firm grass only to notice that the sunset was gone, yet was replaced by night filled with a full moon and the endless glimmering of stars. I'm back here to think again, I guess. Goten said aloud as he rested his head against the base of the tree. (But there's nothing to think of except...you, Bra.)  
  
His restless mind brought back old memories that he played over and over again in his thoughts. Goten then smiled and chuckled to himself again. (I'm glad that I remembered today, because this is a special day to me.) He inadvertently brought out a two glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne and filled both glasses up, even though he only needed one.  
  
Goten sipped his champagne and watched as the waves roll gently into the sand. (Today...today is an anniversary for the day when we confessed our love to each other. I haven't forgotten it, and I hope you haven't too. So now I think I'll make a resolution to myself. From now on, I shall never love anyone else, just because of the selfish reason that they're not you.)  
  
(As long as you're happy Bra, I think I can deal with life as it is now.) Goten held a sad face as he put his glass to face the moon. (So wherever you are now Bra, cheers.) Goten back his tears as he walked back to his in the darkness.  
  
Weeks passed by just as fast as they came, Goten resumed his normal work and saw Lise regularly, and she acted as if nothing had happened. Goten didn't mind it, but he felt awkward around her. Capsule Corp. had accepted the merger with Neo Capsules so now, Uub was going to work with Trunks and Bra was going to work with Goten.  
  
Goten was quite surprised when Trunks told him. (Now what am I doing to do?) Goten thought. (Whenever I talk to Bra I get this tone that isn't me. According to the job description, I'm going to be talking to her a lot, not to mention I'll be sharing my office with her.) Goten's office was big, enough to fit at least 5 people with large desks and computers, not to mention the great view from one side of the room.  
  
Uub and Bra were coming to Capsule Corp. to work like another president and vice-president, though all of decisions would ultimately be decided by Trunks and Goten. Goten felt encouraged that life had given him an opportunity to be in better standings with Bra, but he didn't know how it would work out.  
  
The day of reckoning had come. Movers carried stuff into what was just Goten's office, now know as Goten and Bra's office. Goten could only watch outside the room as Bra directed the movers to set everything in a specific place, and move his stuff into a corner. "Well Bra, it been a long time hasn't it?" Goten frowned slightly. "Yes, it has been quite awhile Goten, I trust that everything will be professional?" Bra asked.  
  
"As always Bra." Goten stated coldly. Goten absolutely hated these conversations, they were so formal and unemotional. As much as Goten disliked the idea of Bra helping him on business matters, he did like having Bra around him; it gave him that sense of being whole again. When Goten entered the room, he was surrounded by the scent of Bra. It was intoxicating; it nearly drove him wild the second he entered, yet his pain held him back.  
  
Goten got back to his business of arranging his stuff back to the way it was before the movers came in, only to be interrupted by the last person he had wanted to see today. "Hey Goten, it's good to see you again." Uub said. "Likewise." Goten said with his back turned to Uub. Uub could feel Goten's energy rise as he said those words, and he probably knew why.  
  
"Goten I know what you're thinking, you have to get over it..." Uub started. Goten immediately shot Uub a death glare as his energy skyrocketed. Uub quietly backed out of the room. Luckily, Bra wasn't paying enough attention to feel his unexpected rise of energy, so he quickly powered down and returned to his work. (Well that didn't turn out as I'd expected.) Goten thought. (Unfortunately, I let my anger get the best of me and now look what happens. I guess I need to control my anger better.)  
  
The rest of the day worked out pretty well since Bra hadn't officially moved in yet, so Goten had the rest of the day to himself. (I just hope things will get better.) Goten thought to himself as he stared into the flaming red sunset  
  
A month later............  
  
Goten woke up early, but he didn't know why. He guessed that it was because of Bra and their ever-growing friendship. In a month, Goten found that the more he worked with Bra the more his heart mended, and Bra was becoming more and more friendly. Sometimes he caught himself making jokes to her during their work on boring projects, making her laugh. Today he was going to take her to lunch. Goten felt great, better than he'd felt in months.  
  
Goten drove around the city to the Capsule Corp. building, wondering what would await him inside. He walked into their office, fully breathing in Bra's scent. "Well Goten, clearing up the sinuses are we now?" Bra asked as she walked by him. "Yeah, you could say that." Goten put on a grin. "You know Goten, if you think about that lunch too hard your brain will explode. Besides it's only 7:30 a.m., you've got a long way to go." Bra said.  
  
Goten sat at his desk and began to think about Capsule Corp.'s new inventions. Goten and Bra had to approve two before the deadline, and timing was pretty strict. "What do you think is better Bra, a capsule that can hold a house, or a capsule that turns into a 10-course meal? Goten asked.  
  
"Hm...well, I think both." Bra answered. "There, all the work today is done." Goten said as he wrote furiously on the paper. "Not quite." Bra responded. She gave Goten several stacks of paperwork about 7 inches thick. Goten slouched back in his chair, ready to give up his position.  
  
Goten wrote in a frenzy until a mental clock alarm went off in Goten's head. ((It's twelve o'clock, remember what's supposed to happen? Because if you don't I will smack you upside your head.)) Goten suddenly swung his head up from the desk, reactivating his senses dulled by paperwork. Goten took a minute to look at Bra across the room, sitting at her desk, studying the company's results.  
  
Even though her brows were furrowed, she was the epitome of what beauty was and is. No female could even be comparable to her in Goten's eyes. Her personality accentuated who she was and made her far better than the rest.  
  
Goten could only think what life had had kept him away from. He had everything, he could get what he wanted in a moment's notice, and yet, there was this certain gap in everything he did. There was no one to share with what he had.  
  
He would rather be poor and be with Bra than rich and not have her. That was his one and only selfish desire, to have her for himself. He hated this desire; in the way that he wanted get her at almost any cost. Nevertheless, that was what kept him living. It was the only thing that maintained his sanity and his life.  
  
Goten noticed that he was staring into her deeply and quickly stopped, almost falling out of his chair at the same time. "Lunch time!" Goten yelled excitedly. Goten's outburst startled Bra, as she collected herself from the floor. "Um, yes it's lunch time. Let me call Uub first and then we can go." Bra said. Those words stabbed pain through his heart, but it wasn't like the pain that came up next.  
  
As Goten and Bra walked through the hall, Goten saw Bra rush up to Uub to plant a light kiss on his lips as they embraced. Goten's anger rose up madly, and his was trying contain his anger for Bra's sake. He could feel another piece of his heart break and sadness finally overcame him. When Uub walked off she returned to his side and they walked to the newly renovated elevators.  
  
During their ride down to the first floor Bra noticed that Goten hadn't said a word ever since they left their office, not to mention his sullen face. "What's wrong Goten?" Bra asked, concerned. "It's nothing." Goten replied and turned his head away. Bra was about to say something, but she decided against it and didn't say a word until they got out of the building.  
  
"Ah, today is a good day." Bra said as she felt the sun warm her up. Goten lightened up a little. "Yeah, today is a good day." Goten agreed. "So, where for lunch?" Bra asked. "Well, how about that café on that hill? I hear it's pretty good." Goten replied.  
  
"Sure. Why don't we get a table outside, the weather is so nice and the sky is so clear." Bra suggested. "Well, yeah, ok. I'll get the waiter to bring up the menus and you can pick out the table." Goten said cheerfully. Bra chose one of the best tables outside; it had a comfortable amount of shade with a great view of the surrounding city.  
  
When they ordered the food, Bra noticed that Goten ordered a lot less than a saiyan male should. Unlike their female counterparts, the males had to have a larger and constant supply of food, otherwise all of their energy would deplete, resulting in a quite uncomfortable death. "Are you sure about eating that much less?" Bra worriedly asked. "It's not too much is it?" Goten inquired.  
  
"No, no, no. I just thought that you would order the whole menu." Bra responded. "Oh yeah, I trained my body to withstand the continuous need for food, and it got me to eat somewhere near human portions. Being half- human does get some nice benefits." Goten grinned. "That's pretty good, Goten; at least you're better than Trunks, he pigs out every time he eats." Bra said.  
  
"Well, I haven't totally gone normal; I still pig out every once in a while, sometimes erratically, but if Trunks is eating with me, well let's just say the meal will be finished in three minutes flat." Goten's grin got bigger. Conversation after that wasn't much, since the food arrived and Goten was starving.  
  
As soon as Goten got back from lunch with Bra, he got a phone call from Trunks. "Goten, do you want to go catch-up on old times or something? Work is starting to bore me more than it should." Trunks asked hurriedly. "Well, yeah sure, meet at your place? Goten asked. "Yeah, that's fine, I'll meet you there in an hour." Trunks said.  
  
Goten rushed out of the building, picking up speed as he ran down the street. Cars parked behind him started ringing their alarms because of the surge of speed. Goten made it to Capsule Corp. with seconds to spare. As Goten went into the backyard, he found himself looking at Trunks and Pan share a kiss that looked rather...unrestrained.  
  
Goten tried to back out, but he tripped over a tree root sticking out of the ground with a loud thump sound. Trunks and Pan immediately stopped and Trunks went out to check what made the sound while muttering "Never any time together." Trunks checked behind the tree and found Goten in an awkward position while still dazed.  
  
"I didn't think you'd get here this early Goten. I thought Pan and I would have some time to ourselves before you came." Trunks said. "Yeah I kind of figured that out." Goten said while rubbing his head. "So, how are you and Pan doing?" Goten asked.  
  
"It's been okay." Trunks said flatly. "Something wrong?" Goten asked. "Well, it's just that every time Pan and I are alone, someone or something pops up so that we can't be together. Usually it's Vegeta that bothers us or I get a phone call from the office."  
  
"Well, do you still love her?" Goten asked. "Yes, I do love her. Not a day goes by when I don't think about her. That's why I've got something for her." Trunks pulled a small black box from his pocket and when he opened it, out came a diamond ring.  
  
"Whoa Trunks, you're going to propose to her?" Goten said amazed. "Not so loud Goten, she'll hear." Trunks said in a whisper. "I've been trying to find a place to do it, but I've had no luck." Trunks said with his head down.  
  
"I know just the place you're looking for Trunks." Goten said. "Really? Where is it?" Trunks asked frantically. "It's new so not a lot of people know about it right now, but it's the best place to propose to Pan. I have to warn though you it's very expensive and formal I might add." Goten said. "Money is no object; I just need to know where the place is." Trunks said excitedly.  
  
"Well, it about seven blocks east from the office building, and remember to make reservations otherwise you won't even have a chance of getting in" Goten said. "Thanks Goten. I've got o get back to Pan otherwise she might get worried. " Trunks smiled. "Good luck to you Trunks." Goten replied as he saw Trunks run back to Pan.  
  
"If I only had the same luck..." Goten sighed as he walked off. Goten decided to go and train in the gravity room so as soon as he got home he put on his training gi and flew back to the Capsule Corp. grounds. When Goten got to the usual place where the gravity room was, it was replaced by a bigger building, at least twenty times the size of the old one. Goten shrugged off what it was and just went inside.  
  
Goten was thoroughly amazed one he got inside. His perception didn't take in all of the building and the sheer amount of space that it had. The room looked big enough to be a football stadium! Goten saw Uub training on one side of the room so Goten started on the other.  
  
After a while, Uub felt that he had enough of training by himself and wanted to ask Goten if he wanted to have a battle. "Hey Goten," Uub shouted across the room. "You want to practice in a little battle?" Uub asked. Goten just stayed silent as he worked on his fighting. "Goten say something, you've haven't said anything ever since you got here. You just have to show me ssj6 again." Uub pleaded.  
  
"Look." Goten said. "I just don't think that this is a good time to show you ssj6." Other than that, ssj6 had some serious mind problems. The reason Goten had ever bothered to train with ssj6 was that if he had to use it, he might be able to control the tendency to go into a berserk rage. The amount of strain and energy ssj6 put on the mind was sometimes overwhelming and caused Goten to fight blindly from his anger and without conscious knowledge of what he was doing.  
  
The only good news was that Goten trained enough to where it was rare when it happened, and when it did, he would have a slight knowledge of what was happening. Yet, Goten knew that if he went ssj6 his anger would most likely trigger and make Uub his personal enemy because of Bra.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this, but yeah I'll have a match with you." Goten sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. "All right! Uub cheered. "Just to let you know." Uub said. "This new gravity room will be able to measure you power level every time you get higher and higher and get this."  
  
Uub went down to the main controls on the side of the room and pressed a few buttons and the scenery started to change. No longer was it a white ceiling and floors that surrounded them, but a grassy field, complete with a gentle breeze and sun.  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed." Goten said. "Not only that, but it has a lot more places to simulate and it also has a complex data system which tracks you, your movements and the moves you do." Uub said with a grin. "Now to the fun part I guess." Goten said.  
  
With that, Uub rushed at Goten with a flurry of punches that was easy to block for Goten and as Uub launched another punch Goten easily counter- attacked and sent Uub flying across the room. "Your attack pattern really hasn't changed has it?" Goten asked with a smirk. "Maybe not, but I am a lot more powerful than I used to be." Uub said.  
  
Uub powered up and took Goten completely off guard with a kick to the chest and made him smash into a wall. "Just so you know, we moved the new gravity room here this morning, since it was built somewhere else, but mostly Bra and I worked on it together here." Uub said. When Goten got up as he heard the word "together" his anger started to awaken and he turned ssj. "No more words." Goten said angrily and he and Uub commenced fighting again.  
  
Goten threw a substantial amount of energy blasts at Uub, but to no avail and only had to rely on physical attacks to damage Uub. By the end of two minutes, the whole room was cratered and darkened, both fighters exhausted for breath, but that wouldn't stop themselves.  
  
The fight got more and more even as every time each one powered up to a new level, the other did the same. It came to a point of decision when Uub went to his maximum amount and Goten even at ssj5, couldn't compare. (I won't lose.) Goten thought. (Not now, I will not lose!) Through his thoughts Goten could hear Uub say something about himself and Bra again and that's when Goten's last hold on his humanity broke off.  
  
"Fine!" Goten yelled. "You really want to see me at ssj6 again?" "I have to warn you that I might not mentally in control once I reach it, because the strain might get to me first." Goten said in a low voice. "I understand Goten, do whatever it takes to win." Uub smiled.  
  
Goten released his energy at once, it covered the whole room and Uub was blinded by the light, but he could hear Goten's yell and his power rising faster than ever. The end result was the same; ssj3 hair with a red tint and red eyes, yet now Goten looked more evil than ever.  
  
"This is the end, Uub." Goten said in a dark voice. "I suggest you prepare yourself to defend your life after how much pain you've caused me." Uub could only think, (what?) In a moments notice Goten had Uub pinned down on the ground, punching him in the gut as fast as he could. Uub countered a punch and elbowed Goten's jaw. Goten staggered back a bit, rubbing his jaw and Uub back flipped to the other side.  
  
Goten slammed the ground with his hand and a shockwave with his energy caused the floor to crack and split apart. Uub anticipated it and jump kicked Goten in the chest, but Goten flipped around Uub a second after impact and gave him a punch face forward into the wall again. It left Uub totally breathless as Goten kicked him across to the other side of the floor and picked him up.  
  
Goten showed no mercy as he threw Uub up in the air and proceeded to assault Uub on both sides, making sure that he never touched the floor. As Uub fell lifelessly to the floor Goten shot energy blasts at him, leaving his body in a cloud of smoke.  
  
Goten looked at the Uub, beaten, bruised and hanging between the verge of life and death. "I'm almost finished Uub, just one last thing. Goten raised his arm, aiming at Uub's body at energy ball about the size of a basketball, while Uub breathed shallow breaths. "Have a nice time at King Kai's, Uub" Goten smirked and said Uub's name with emphasis.  
  
"Stop!" Bra yelled at the entrance. "What?!" Goten yelled, turning back to look. "Don't kill him Goten, please, don't you have any compassion in your heart?" Bra pleaded, making her way to Uub. Goten immediately powered down to normal, now he'd gained back control of his body.  
  
(What have I done?) Goten thought, looking at his hands. They were stained with the blood from the fight. (This wasn't supposed to happen, I wasn't supposed to lose control.) (Now I've almost killed one my best friend and lost all trust in Bra.) Goten clenched his hand tightly into a fist.  
  
Goten turned to look back at Bra; she was caressing Uub's hair, whispering him soft words. Goten softly said, "All I can say is, I'm sorry." Bra didn't even turn back to look at him, but Goten understood, and he powered up and flew out of the gravity room.  
  
A/N note: All's well that ends well, so this is still a b/g fic and always will be.  
  
A/N note: A bit over 8,000 words! You've got be kidding me. I'm going to faint if I write anymore than this!  
  
A/N note: Review! 


End file.
